Fate
by LunaOlivia
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura meet a new girl in town that seeks their help finding her sister what will they do? And why does this girl seem to know everything about them? And who sent her their way? NarutoXOC SakuraXSaskue Rated T for later chapters
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :'( unfortunately **

**So, this is my first attempt at a Naruto fan fic so please tell me what you think!**

The blonde-haired boy walked slowly down the darkening streets, humming softly to himself with his hands in his pocket. The day had been very productive. Training with Kakashi-sensei was a success. These days training seemed so much easier. Being away for so long training with the pervy sage had done wonders for his concentration and strength. Now all he needed was for Sakura to notice and fall head over heels for him. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, he was Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing was impossible for him.

He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings so when he bumped into something and fell on his butt he was a little startled. He looked up to see what he'd run into and saw…a girl. She had long black hair with red streaking through it. If he looked closely he could swear the streaks were chasing one another. And when she looked at him, he saw that her eyes were a stunning jade that seemed to look straight through him and into the kyuubi within. And then there was recognition dawning in her eyes.

"You are like me," she said, her voice dancing all around him, "You have a monster within you."

Now Naruto was truly shocked. How did this girl know about the nine-tailed fox within him? He didn't make it a point to tell people about it. If they knew they knew, if they didn't he was happy to keep things that way, "What do you mean?"

She reached forward, lifting him off the ground and placing her hand against his abdomen where the seal the Fourth made was concealed, "In here, there is a demon lurking. He wants out and he wants to kill and destroy. But he protects you, for now. Because if you die then he dies."

"How do you know all of this? Are you part of the Akatsuki? Did they send you here to kill me?" he was angry and worried. She knew everything about the kyuubi within him. Things he didn't tell anyone. Ever. If they didn't already know everything then they never needed to.

The girl looked at him questioningly, "I am not your enemy, fox-boy. I am like you. I have come to find you and one other. I was told you could help me in my quest to save my sister."

"What do you mean you are like me? Who else have you come for? And what about saving you sister?" He wasn't as suspicious anymore but he wasn't about to let his guard down just yet. Not until he truly knew what this girl wanted.

The girl sighed softly, a tiny puff of slight annoyance, "Once we find the other I will tell you everything. The one I am looking for is a girl. I was told she is strong, in more ways than one. And that her hair is the color of a cherry blossom and her eyes are as pale as summer moss. She is supposed to be with you for most of your day. I must have come too late. Do you know who it is I am talking about?"

Naruto nodded, that was Sakura. This girl had described her perfectly, "Yeah. I know who that is. But who are _you_ exactly?"

The girl looked embarrassed before she spoke again, her voice a little less confident now, "I'm so sorry! How rude of me! My name is Fuyumi Ogawa. Pleased to meet you…?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be embarrassed, "Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The girl you're looking for is Sakura Haruno. She's one of my best friends and a really good medical ninja. And she has superhuman strength. I just left her in the training grounds. I don't think she is still there though. But we might be able to catch her on her way home. But, first, what did you mean by saving your sister and who told you about Sakura and me?"

"It would be easier to tell you and Sakura my story at the same time so I am not having to repeat myself or waste time. I hope you understand," Fuyumi said, looking at Naruto was a kind smile the made his cheeks heat up.

"Oh, of course. That makes sense, heh heh," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sakura's house is this way."

They walked in silence for most of the journey across the village. Naruto didn't mind though, it gave him a chance to really look at Fuyumi for the first time. She didn't look like anyone he'd ever met before. Her clothes were different from those of the Hidden Leaf. She had a thick black cloak covering most of her body but underneath that he could faintly make out a pair of black shorts that went to her mid-thigh underneath a navy skirt and boots that stopped just above her ankles. She had on what looked like a black long-sleeve shirt that stopped just above her belly button. But what was really confusing was the ninja headband tied around her neck like a choker. He didn't recognize it from any of the other villages.

"Where exactly are you from?" Naruto asked.

Fuyumi looked a little startled but she quickly regained her composure, "Um, my village is to the west. We don't have a name really. It's a small village, with few ninjas so not many people know about us."

Naruto wasn't sure if that was true or not but he wasn't going to start accusing her of lying. If she didn't want to say where she was from right now he could wait. But eventually she would have to tell them who she was.

They turned down Sakura's street and Naruto quickened his pace. He didn't get to see Sakura after training very often because she had to go study her medical books or because she was training with Tsunade or some other crazy reason. But he didn't think she would be out tonight. More than likely she was in her room studying. So when he knocked on her door and she answered after several minutes he wasn't surprised to find a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"What is it Naruto? I'm a little busy right now," her voice was irritated as she looked at his grinning face. She obviously hadn't noticed Fuyumi yet.

"Um, there's someone who wants to meet you," he said, stepping aside so Fuyumi was bathed in the soft glow from the lights in Sakura's house. She looked nervous and shy as Sakura looked her over suspiciously.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked, turning back to Naruto.

"Her name is Fuyumi and apparently someone told her about us and said we could help her save her sister, I thought we should at least hear her out. We can always take her to Lady Tsunade if we think it's a bit too difficult for us to handle," Naruto said, smiling at her once more.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, fine. Come in."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned to Fuyumi and motioned for her to go inside. She hesitated a moment before following Sakura down one of the brightly lit hallways toward the living room. Sakura took a seat in a soft black chair and motioned for Fuyumi to sit wherever, "What does Naruto mean when he says your sister is in trouble and someone sent you to us? Why not send you to the Hokage? We are not the strongest ninjas around here."

"My sister was taken by a group of ninjas from our home. She is like me; she has a wolf demon sealed inside of her. Not many people know about us, we try to keep a low profile. We never stay somewhere long. But we let our guard down after so long without any encounters with our enemies. While I was out buying groceries they came and they took her. There wasn't a trace of her anywhere. All I found was this headband with a scratch through the village symbol," she held out a ninja headband form the Sound Village that had a scratch right down the middle.

Naruto froze, his eyes on that headband and realizing the kind of danger this girl and her sister were in. It was the Akatsuki. They were after kyuubi; no wonder these two had been targeted. If what Fuyumi said was true then she and her sister had wolf demons inside them.

"Who told you to come find us?" Sakura asked quietly, raising her eyes from the headband to Fuyumi's worried eyes.

"A boy. He had raven-colored hair and jet black eyes. His skin was very pale and he wore no village headband but he was a ninja. I could tell from his chakra. He wouldn't tell me his name just that finding you was vital in my quest," Fuyumi told them, glancing at their faces when they remained silent.

Naruto's eyes had gone dark as he stared rigidly at the ground and Sakura had small tears in her light eyes. Neither looked too happy about the news.

"Do you know who that boy was?" Fuyumi asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded, "Saskue."

**Yes, I know. A cliffy right off the bat but then how else would I be able to hold your interest? ;) I hope to have a little more action in the next chapter! Which I **_**hope **_**to have up soon! :D**


	2. History

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the random characters I throw in **

** Ok, so here's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Who is Saskue?" Fuyumi asked in confusion.

Naruto's body jerked slightly at the name, "He…he was, is, our friend. He was taken from us by Orochimaru. We have been trying to find him for a long time without a trace. Where did you meet him?"

"In the woods outside of the Sound Village. He found me while I was running away from some of the remaining ninjas that took my sister. He helped me fight them off with his Sharingan. I didn't understand why he sent me to you, instead of helping me himself. He is very powerful. The most powerful ninja I have ever met," Fuyumi said, putting away the headband.

"He is no longer on our side, that's why he sent you here. He is with Orochimaru now. We were once his best friends so he knows our strengths. He believes we can help you but he will not because of Orochimaru," Sakura sighed, standing form her chair and pacing around the room. She rubbed her forehead with one hand, her eyes closed as she paced from the window to the doorway where Naruto stood.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I can always find someone else to help me, or I can get my sister back myself if you do not wish to become involved in something like this. I know it is a burden," Fuyumi said, smiling sadly at them as she rose from her chair as well. She looked about ready to leave, smll tears building in her eyes.

"No, we will help you. Saskue sent you here so we can't turn you away. Maybe the fact that he cared enough to help you means he is realizing which side he should be on. Maybe it means he will come back to us soon," Sakura's voice sounded so sad and lonely, and yet there was a tinge of hope lacing her tone.

"Sakura-chan, don't start hoping too much yet. We still don't know why he sent her to us or what exactly we're up against. I don't want you going into this thinking we'll come away with Saskue back on our side, okay?" Naruto asked, grasping Sakura's shoulders and making her look at him. Her eyes were glassy with tears and a small smile played across her face. She looked so hopeful.

"I know. It may be a crazy thing to think that we will have Saskue back but it's a nice thought," her voice wavered slightly and Fuyumi felt a little uncomfortable. She felt like this was something private that was not any of her business.

"I…uh…I better get going. It's late and I wanted to visit the Hokage in the morning," she started making her way toward the door and when she realized that neither one of them noticed her leaving she turned and walked out into the chilly night.

She was a little nervous to be walking around dark, unknown streets alone after the incident with her sister but she didn't have much of a choice. She would need to find somewhere to stay for the night. She didn't have much money, maybe enough for food in the morning, so it would have to be in a tree or on a roof tonight. But she was used to that so it didn't bother her all that much.

She was about to hop onto the nearest fence to reach one of the higher branches of the tallest tree she could find when she heard someone behind her. She didn't recognize the sound of their step and the way they smelled and immediately she was on high alert. Sometimes having a wolf inside her came in handy.

She continued to act as if she did not know someone was following her while slowly reaching into her pouch of kunai and grasping one in her hand. For once, she was grateful to have weapons right at her hip. Normally, the pouch was a nuisance and she kept it on her thigh. But after the incident with her sister she wanted easier access to her weapons.

Trying not to make a sound she pulled the kunai from the pouch and held it under her cloak against her side. Slowly she came to a stop and turned to face her follower. Standing a few feet away from her was one of the ninjas from the Sound Village. Their face was covered so she couldn't tell their gender but they had a kunai out and ready to use along with a few shruiken. Fuyumi prepared to fight off her new attacker.

"My, my little Yumi-chan you sure have grown up," so the attacker was obviously female and her voice was oddly familiar.

"Who are you? And how do you know that name?" Fuyumi had not been called "Yuni-chan" by anyone other than her sister for many years. The last person to use that name was…"Taru-chan?"

The person chuckled and let their hood fall to their shoulders. Thick brown hair fell over a small heart-shaped face and bright blue eyes, "So you remember me? I'm touched, really."

"What happened to you Taru-chan? We all thought you died on that mission. You were bleeding so much and Fumi said there was no pulse. How are you here? And why are you wearing that? You can't be my enemy, not you Taru-chan," her voice cracked at she looked at her former best friend. She had been like a second sister to Fuyumi and Fumino. There was no way Fuyumi could fight her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you trust _everything _Fumi-chan tells you? Without a thought? You're a perfect little soldier aren't you? Never questioning anything your darling twin sister tells you. Never going against her word. Fumino wasn't as sweet and innocent as you think. She was a backstabbing murderer. She betrayed me and left me to _die_! I would have too if not for my savior, the Akatsuki. They told me that they were an organization out to destroy those who betrayed them and left them for dead. So I joined gladly, if only for the chance to hurt your sister the way she hurt me," Taru raised her kunai and pointed it at Fuyumi, "And what better way than making her watch you die?"

Fuyumi couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she was hearing. How could Taru-chan, sweet Taru-chan, want to kill her? And make her sister watch? This was not the Taru-chan that Fuyumi remembered, this one was tainted by the Akatsuki and the poisonous lies they told, "Taru-chan, don't do this. You used to be so sweet and innocent. You can't be this evil. You never had a drop of evil in you!"

"Things change, people change. And thanks to your sister I was _forced _to change. But I like this new me, I like how strong I am now. I can finally beat you Yumi-chan. And I can beat you with ease!" With that, Taru charged, her kunai raised high and her shruiken flying toward Fuyumi's face.

**So, I know there was a lot of dull story stuff in this chapter but next chapter should be a little more action-packed as Fuyumi and Taru fight each other for the first time! :D Please Review! ^.^**


	3. Battle

**Disclaimer: I own none of the fabulous Naruto characters unfortunately **

**Well, here's the next chapter. And as promised, a fight between Fuyumi and Taru. Sorry if it's a little lame or short, I'm still trying to work on writing fight scenes. They are **_**not **_**easy!**

Fuyumi dodged most of the shruiken that came flying her way but one still embedded itself in her shoulder. She was tired, hungry, and not in the mood to fight. But if Taru was being serious she would have to be as well. She knew how strong Taru was, when they used to spar Fuyumi only barely beat her every time. But it had been two years since she had last seen Taru and apparently, Taru had a learned a few tricks. A few very good tricks.

Taru was on Fuyumi before Fuyumi even noticed Taru was charging. Her former best friend tried to stab her with her kunai but Fuyumi dodged a split second before Taru's kunai sliced through air mere inches from Fuyumi's side. She let her own kunai sail down toward Taru's shoulder, praying her blow would hit true and send Taru to the ground where Fuyumi could easily dispatch her without too much harm.

But Taru was quick and she knocked away Fuyumi's hand with ease. Taru's hand wrapped around Fuyumi's wrist and she yanked her to the ground. The cold pressure of a junai on her neck made her freeze. Taru's cold eyes glared angrily into Fuyumi's jade ones and she pushed the kunai harder against her neck. Fuyumi felt blood trickle down her neck and to the ground. She dared not breath too deeply for fear of cutting her neck even more.

"I'm going to have fun with you Yumi-chan, you're going to wish you were dead," Taru hissed in her ear. She raised the kunai from Fuyumi's neck and raised it high above her head. Taru's hand came flying down and the kunai was embedded to the hilt in Fuyumi's abdomen. Fuyumi's scream pierced the quiet night as blood began to pool around her, "You think that was bad? Just wait things are going to get so much worse!" Taru twisted the kunai before yanking it from Fuyumi's body. Fuyumi couldn't even scream anymore she hurt so much. Her strength was flowing from her body with the blood and she knew that she would lose consciousness soon. She needed help, but who was there to help her now? Fumi was being held captive and she was a stranger in this village.

Naruto was walking the streets, looking for Fuyumi, when he heard a scream echo through the night. He followed the sound across the village and found Fuyumi on the ground with someone on top of her, a shruiken in her shoulder and a kunai in her abdomen. The cry had come from her and as Naruto watched the other ninja yanked the kunai from Fuyumi's body. He felt anger boiling in his heart. He did not know this girl all that well but he did not believe she deserved such treatment. She was sweet from what he could tell.

He circled silently around the two, making sure he never put his back to the new ninja. When he was behind the two he drew three shuriken from his pouch and called out four shadow clones. Each of them had their own shruiken, and soon they were creeping through the trees toward the enemy ninja and Fuyumi who seemed to be losing consciousness fast. He needed to end this quickly and get her to Sakura.

The enemy ninja didn't even notice him approaching until he was too close. All four of him grabbed the ninja and threw her off of Fuyumi, slamming her into a nearby fence. While his clones kept her distracted Naruto slipped his arms under Fuyumi and ran toward Sakura's house. Fuyumi groaned softly as he shifted her in his arms and he felt horrible for the pain he knew he must be causing her.

"Fu…mi," Naruto barely caught the strangled word as it slipped past Fuyumi's lips and he wondered who Fumi was. Could it be the ninja back there? Or was it her sister?

"Just hold on Fuyumi, Sakura can patch you right up!" Naruto said, half-telling and half-begging for her to stay alive.

Sakura's house was finally coming into view and Naruto picked up his pace. He could feel Fuyumi's blood soaking through his sleeve and knew that couldn't be a good thing. She was losing too much blood way too fast. Sakura's light was still on which was good because he didn't want to take the time to wake her up and get her going.

"Sakura! Sakura get down here!" Naruto yelled, kicking her door afraid to move his arm out from under Fuyumi. He was getting anxious now, afraid that she was going to bleed out in his arms.

Sakura's door swung open and an angry and then startled look crossed her face, "What happened?"

"Enemy ninja. No time to explain Sakura. She's bleeding. A lot!" Naruto entered Sakura's house and practically ran to the living room. He set Fuyumi down on the love seat and stepped back so Sakura could do her work.

"She's got two wounds. One stab wound in her abdomen and a shruiken in her shoulders. She's lost a lot of blood Naruto. I don't know if I'll be able to save her alone. I need you to go get Lady Tsunade. It's too dangerous to move her now, she'll just lose more blood and with the state she's in we can't let that happen. I need you to hurry. Go as fast as you can and get back quickly. I'm going to try and stop the bleeding as much as possible but I can't heal a stab wound. Not yet," Sakura said urgently, already forming hand signs.

Naruto was out of the house and down the street in a matter of seconds.

Sakura was working as hard as she could, trying to pull the shruiken from Fuyumi's shoulder without causing too much damage. It was tricky though because it was embedded in her shoulder pretty far. She had to avoid as many vital organs as possible. By the time the shruiken was out of Fuyumi's shoulder Sakura's hands were covered in blood. The next step was to heal that wound as soon as possible.

A few hand signs later and the wound was closed to stop the blood flow but the insides were still messed up. Sakura still wasn't very good when it came to internal injuries and she knew that. That was also why she needed Lady Tsunade. Someone needed to heal Fuyumi's internal damage soon so she didn't bleed out inside her body now that her outside was somewhat fixed now.

Sakura placed a towel on the stab wound to try and staunch the blood flow. She placed pressure on the wound just as Lady Tsunade has taught her and prayed that Naruto would be back soon with help.

_Fuyumi was drifting. Her mind sliding along the slick waves of unconsciousness. Memories played across her mind and she saw herself as a little girl running around the village with her sister. Her mother and father followed behind chuckling and their hands entwined. They both looked so happy and carefree. Fumi was giggling as she pulled Fuyumi along behind her. Both of them were excited. It was their first day of ninja school and they couldn't wait to become strong like mom and dad._

_ She saw their first day go by in a blur, along with the first few years. And then she saw the day her parents were reported missing. The village leader came to them that night. They were only thirteen at the time. So young still. And innocent. She saw his saddened face as he told them what had happened. And then there was the funeral with the pictures of her parents on their graves. But they weren't good pictures. Her mom looked so somber in her finest black dress and her father standing behind her with an expressionless face. It wasn't right. There should have been pictures of them laughing like usual. Not these fake people! She saw her fit of anger as she tore apart her room and threw the pictures away, replacing them with real pictures of her parents. That night she cried harder than she ever had before. She felt as if she'd cried all of the tears in her body._

_ And then there was Taru. She came into their lives mere weeks after their parents' deaths. She was new in the village, her and her family. She had three brothers and they lived with their mother. Their father had died while on a mission which was why they had come to the village. Their mother wanted to get away from the memories and pain in their old home. It was too much to bear. Taru seemed fine though, unfazed by her father's death. Until you go to know her, then you could see her sadness. Fuyumi and Taru connected almost instantly. Their similar backgrounds made it easier for them to click and soon Fumi was also friends with Taru. They did everything together, from training and fighting to laughing and playing. They were inseparable so it came as no shock when they were placed on the same team for the last of their training. They all passed their chunin exams and became full-fledged ninjas. _

_ It was their last mission together now. None of them could have guessed they would come back one member and one sister short. The enemy attacked them unawares. It was unusual for their team to be caught off guard but they had just finished off the last of the enemies and were exhausted and wounded. Or at least they though it was the last of them. This group was strong; obviously they had been waiting for them to tire to make their assault. Taru was the first to fall. Three shruiken embedded in her body. Fuyumi saw herself screaming Taru's name, calling for her to be alright and hold on. And then all the enemies were gone and Taru was still not up. When Fuyumi ran to her side she saw blood flowing from the wounds in Taru's chest. A trickle of blood made its way down her chin as she coughed and turned glassy eyes to Fuyumi. Tears were streaming down her face now as Taru smiled sadly before her eyes slid shut. And then she was screaming Taru's name again and again until her sister pulled her away, saying it was too late. Taru was gone. _

Naruto burst into Sakura's house, Lady Tsunade and few other medical ninjas in tow. They went straight to the living room and Lady Tsunade's face seemed to crumble at the sight before her. Tears were falling down Sakura's face as she pressed the now blood-stained towel against Fuyumi's wound. And Fuyumi's face was pale. Too pale. Her eyes fluttered beneath the lids, darting from side to side.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Lady Tsunade asked as she approached Fuyumi, already forming hand signs that would hopefully save her life.

"Um….she fell unconscious while I was bringing her to Sakura's house and then I came to get you right after I got here so about thirty minutes? Maybe less?" Naruto said skeptically.

"Damn. That's a long time to be losing blood let alone to be unconscious. Sakura, I need you to move that towel aside so I can get a good look at her wound," Lady Tsunade said, kneeling down beside Fuyumi. Sakura quickly obliged stepping away and bringing the towel with her. Tsunade starting working immediately on the tab wound while one of the other medical ninjas placed a hand on her shoulder while it glowed a soft green. No doubt repairing the muscles and organs from the shruiken wound.

Lady Tsunade worked on Fuyumi for a long time before sighing and relaxing her position. The wound on Fuyumi's abdomen was closed and she seemed to be breathing a little easier now. Color was slowly returning to her face. Naruto knew she was still far from being better, but it was a start.

Lady Tsunade eyed Naruto and Sakura before speaking, "Now, tell me who this girl is and why she was on death's doorstep when I got here."

**So, what did you think? I thought it was appropriate to have a little background information on Fuyumi, Fumino, and Taru in this chapter to help clear some things up. ^.^ hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter should be up shortly. Now that I'm heading back to school I won't be able tp post as quickly but I'm to get **_**at least **_**two-three chapters up a week but, if I don't start getting reviews I might stop writing :/ **


	4. Recovery

Naruto glanced at Sakura who looked at him expectantly. So he was in charge of retelling Fuyumi's story, "Her name is Fuyumi and she came here looking for me and Sakura. We think it was…Saskue that sent her here. She described him perfectly to us when we asked who told her about us. Apparently her sister was taken from the Sound Village by the Akatsuki. Apparently, she and her sister have demons trapped within them as well. They took her sister because of this we think. She also has a demon, but she was gone the night her sister was taken. I found her trying to fight off another ninja tonight and then brought her straight to Sakura's house. But I didn't get a good look at the other ninja. I think they were Akatsuki though, trying to take her back with them because they didn't get her last time."

"Wait, _Saskue_ sent her to you? Why would he want to help her, a complete stranger? And what do you mean there's a demon inside of her and her sister?" Lady Tsunade looked very confused by all this. It wasn't often someone came to their village with a demon inside looking for help after being directed to the village by a former Hidden Leaf ninja. It was strange.

"That's what she said. I think she planned on visiting you in the morning. The ninja attacking her in the street wasn't from around here, I could tell that much from her fighting style. It was off. She seemed like she wanted to capture her, not kill her. But she stabbed her. It makes no sense," Naruto said, "Lady Tsunade will you permit us to help her? I think she's telling the truth, she didn't seem to be making anything up. And she looked so upset when she spoke of her sister. And she knows things, things that not many do about me and the kyuubi within me."

"What things?" Lady Tsunade asked, motioning for the other medical ninja to leave. They filed quietly out of the house, "What did she know Naruto?"

"She knew the nine-tailed fox was in me and she knew exactly where the seal was holding him in. She knew that he protected and healed me because if I die then he does. Not many people know that Lady Tsunade. They know the nine-tails is inside me but they don't know that he heals me when I'm injured and only certain people actually know the location of the sealing jutsu. She also knew about Sakura's strength, not just physically either. She said Sakura was strong in many ways. How can she know so much? Saskue had to have told her," Naruto said.

Lady Tsunade didn't say anything for a long moment, and then she nodded, "Very well. I will speak with her in the morning, if I think she is being honest I will let you and Sakura help her. But you must take Kakashi with you. The Akatsuki are involved so you can't handle this on your own and by the looks of things she is barely a chunin," Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is quite a mess Saskue sent our way. Bring her to me in the morning when she wakes up. Don't let her out of your sight. Naruto, since you live alone why doesn't she stay with you. It'll be easier to keep an eye on her if there's only two of you roaming around and not an entire family."

Naruto nodded and slipped his arms under Fuyumi once more, grateful that at least this time she wasn't in danger of dying. Sakura also looked relieved as she smiled tiredly at Naruto. It had been a long night. Tomorrow would probably be even longer, "Make sure you get your sleep, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and followed him to the door, "Be careful Naruto. You don't know if that other ninja is still out there. Send one of your clones my way when you get home ok? I'm really nervous about you going out this late after tonight's incident."

Naruto smiled and bumped Sakura's shoulder with his own, "Don't worry, I'm the future Hoakge, remember?"

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "Just hurry up and get home."

Naruto nodded with a smile and started heading toward his own house, Fuyumi's sleeping body held securely in his arms. She was warm against his chest, making the chill in the air even more obvious. Her cloak was draped over her body to keep her warm and her hair was bunched around his arm slightly. But Naruto couldn't help but notice a small tattoo on her left collarbone where the cloak parted slightly. It looked like…a paw print? Why would she have a paw print tattoo on her collar bone?

Fuyumi stirred in his arms and his musing was interrupted as her jade eyes slowly opened, bleary but alive, "Wha…?"

She started moving, trying to stand, when she winced, "I wouldn't move. You're going to be sore from that stab wound for a while probably. Even though it's healed your muscles are still tender. Lady Tsunade had to work fast to make sure you survived."

"Lady Tsunade?" her voice was slurred with sleep and he found it oddly adorable. She rubbed at her eyes like a child as looked around in confusion. He could tell she was only partially awake. Half of her was still off in dreamland and it was entertaining.

"She's our Hokage and the best medical ninja I've ever met. She saved your life. You're going to meet her tomorrow. She wants to hear your story. I gave her the basics of what you told us but she'll want a more thorough explanation from you tomorrow," Naruto told her with a smile.

Fuyumi nodded, her hair falling in her face, "M'kay." Her eyes drifted shut once more underneath the locks of her fanned over her cheeks.

Naruto gently pushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before quickening his pace once more, hopping into the trees and moving toward his house.

When they finally reached his house Naruto set Fuyumi on his spare bed before summoning a clone to send back to Sakura's house. Fuyumi was beginning to wake again while he rifled through his things looking for pajamas for her to wear. She didn't need to be sleeping in her blood-stained clothes. He'd done that once. He'd never do that again. Getting off clothes with dried, stiff blood everywhere was horrible and tedious.

"Where are we?" Fuyumi asked, sounding slightly more awake now.

"This is my house. It isn't much but make yourself at home," Naruto told her, pulling a long T-shirt and a pair of shorts from the drawer. He handed them to her, "Here. These are for you. Trust me; sleeping in bloodstained clothes is not fun. Especially in the morning."

Fuyumi smiled slightly, taking the clothes with a shy face, "Um, thank you."

"Of course, Fuyumi. You're a friend now. Friends look out for one another," Naruto smiled, a little shy himself. Which really didn't happen that much.

"You can call me Yumi, that's what everyone calls me since my name is a bit of a mouthful. And yo did save my life tonight. Thank you for that, by the way," she chuckled softly, tucking her hair behind her ear, looking up at Naruto with a kind smile.

Now Naruto really felt embarrassed, "Heh heh, it wasn't a problem. I'm a ninja, it's what I do. But, who was the one that attacked you? Was it the Akatsuki?"

Fuyumi's eyes clouded over and she looked down at her clasped hands, "She was…a former friend. One of my best friends actually. She was like a sister. But, I thought she died on a mission a couple of years ago. Now she's out to kill me and my sister because she thinks we just abandoned her to die. The Akatsuki found her and saved her. I guess they thought she could be useful. And now, she's one of them. She told me…she told me she was going to kill me in front of my sister, just so my sister could suffer before she died. But, why would Taru-chan do that? She used to be so sweet and funny. Now she's cold and vicious," tears fell on Fuyumi's hands as she shuddered, trying to suppress even more tears, "I should have made sure she was really dead. I should have brought her back with us, maybe then she wouldn't be this way. Maybe then she would still be sweet Taru-chan."

Naruto took her hands in his, when she looked up at him he gave her a sad smile, "You can't beat yourself up about this. Because that's not the path you need to be walking. Trust me. When Saskue left us and went to Orochimaru I thought it was my fault. I should have been able to stop him and bring him back to the village, but I couldn't. He was too strong for me to handle, and I thought that was my biggest failure. But I turned that failure into my motivation. I became stronger in the hopes that when Saskue and I next battled, I would beat him and bring him back here. I made a promise with Sakura that no matter what I would bring him back to her. You just need to find something that helps you get through this guilt. A new purpose. Not just finding your sister, something stronger. Like finding your sister and helping Taru understand what really happened on that mission. Maybe it will bring her back, maybe it won't. But you have to try!"

Fuyumi looked in his earnest eyes with her own sad ones and nodded, once, "Alright. I'll give it a shot. But, I can't do that alone. Will you and Sakura come with me?"

"Of course. Lady Tsunade has already told us that _you _are our next mission. Kakashi-sensei will be coming with us. You'll like him. He reads pervy books but he's nice and I know with him on our side there's no way we'll lose. So get some sleep and we'll go see Lady Tsunade in the morning okay?" Naruto said his voice kind as he squeezed her hands and let them go.

"Okay."

The next morning Fuyumi woke up a little confused. Where was she? Where was her sister? And why was she wearing boy's clothes? She was instantly on high alert, pulling a kunai from her pack where it lay on the ground. She could hear someone in one of the other rooms and she crept silently toward the sound. She peeked through the door to the room she was in and saw a blonde-haired boy making ramen in a tiny kitchen. He was humming softly to himself and didn't seem to notice her approach.

She launched herself at him as he turned a bowl of hot ramen in his hands. The bowl clattered to the floor, her kunai now pressed against his throat and ramen all over the both of them, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Yumi! Calm down, don't you remember last night? It's me, Naruto. This is my house, remember?" he looked up at her with pleading eyes, his hands held up in a sign of surrender.

Fuyumi blinked, her mind racing. That's right. Last night, she found Naruto and Sakura. Taru attacked her and someone named Lady Tsunade healed her. And then coming here, Naruto telling her she needed to find a new reason to continue her journey. She felt very embarrassed now, "Sorry. That happens sometimes," she said, helping him to his feet, "Normally after something traumatic. The day after Taru's death I went looking for her at her house. I guess it's my brain's way of keeping the hurt away."

Naruto took her hand and brushed of the front of his shirt, but no amount of brushing was going to get the ramen out of his hair. Hers either for that matter, "Don't worry about it. But, you might wanna go shower. You've got ramen in your hair."

Now she really felt embarrassed, her hands automatically flying to her hair as she tried to pick out the bigger pieces of ramen, "Oh no, it's your house you shower first. I can get probably get most of it out of my hair like this. And I ruined your breakfast, I'm sorry."

Naruto chuckled, reaching forward and pulling a noddle from her rumpled hair, "Don't worry about me. Go shower. I can just make more ramen."

Fuyumi wasn't sure about showering first but she nodded anyways, "Alright. I won't take long."

Stepping into the hot water of the shower Fuyumi had to bite back a hiss of pain as the water pelted her back. She had completely forgotten about the cuts stretching from her left shoulder to her mid-back. There were two of them, running side-by-side, and they had been deep. She had to rest for an entire day in the forest on her way to Konoha because they were so deep. She thought they'd have healed at least a little bit by now. Apparently not though. She tried to ignore the pain as she focused on the pieces of noodle and chicken in her hair.  
>Fuyumi went as fast as she could, pulling little pieces of chicken and nooodle and the occasional carrot from her scalp to the tips of her hairShe didn't want to use all the hot water but her hair was so long and there was so much ramen stuck in it. It took almost thirty minutes to get all of it out. At least, she hoped it was all of it. She really wasn't sure. Her hair still held the telltale scent of chicken ramen but hopefully it wasn't too noticeable.<p>

Naruto was just finishing his ramen when she walked back into the kitchen, her borrowed clothes back on and her hair dripping slightly, "Shower's open. Thanks for letting me use it."

"Not a problem. But, I think you missed a piece," Again, Naruto's hand went to her hair and he pulled out a small noodle that he tossed in the sink.

"Thanks," she said, looking at her feet in embarrassment. Why was it more embarrassing to have him touch her wet hair than it was to have him touch her dry, messy hair? It didn't make any sense to her.

"There are fresh clothes on the bed you slept in if you want to borrow them. We'll have to get Sakura to help you find girl's clothes sometime today. You can't go around in my old clothes forever," Naruto chuckled. He left her and headed for the bathroom. She saw a bowl of warm ramen sitting on the counter, a napkin placed on top to keep it warm. Not sure if that was for her or not she went to change.

Lying on her bed was a black shirt that looked like it would probably go to her knees and a pair of faded orange shorts that she knew would be too long. Sometimes, being so short wasn't very helpful. She changed into the new clothes and laughed at her appearance in the mirror. She looked like a child trying on her parents' clothes. The shirt went past her knees and the pants were so long they made a lumpy mess around her ankles. She thought for a moment before going to her old clothes. She pulled a strip of her old shirt off and tied it around the black shirt Naruto had given her, making it stop just above her belly button. She rolled the pant legs up until they were around her knees. The back of the shirt was still a little bunched and the pants were a little baggy but at least the clothes looked like they fit better now.

She tied her headband around her neck again and strapped her kunai and shruiken pack to her upper thigh where it usually was. She tie her hair in a loose ponytail with another strip from her old shirt before tossing the clothes in the waste basket in the kitchen. Naruto was no longer in the shower but he hadn't come out yet. Fuyumi looked out the one window in the kitchen and observed the street below. Everything seemed so normal outside. Children ran around playing and shopkeepers and village ninjas chuckled as they squealed and laughed with one another. It was so peaceful here. After all this was over, she would have to convince Fumi to let them stay here.

Naruto walked out of his room wearing an orange and black unzipped jacket over a black t-shirt and pants much like the ones she had on. Only his clothes fit a little better. And for the first time she really noticed how much taller than her he was. She wasn't even at his shoulders. He took in her appearance and smiled, "Sorry the clothes are a little big. Sakura might have some that you better until you can get new ones. We could stop by her place before we go see Lady Tsunade if you want."

"No, I'm fine like this. It doesn't bother me at all," Fuyumi said with a smile. These clothes may have been a bit big but they were comfortable.

Naruto glanced at the bowl of ramen on the counter in confusion, "You didn't eat. Are you feeling okay? I know sometimes stab wounds can make you a little nauseas. "

"I wasn't sure if that was for me or not. I didn't want to eat it in case it was yours," Fuyumi said. But she really wasn't all that hungry. She just wanted to get going so they could start trying to find and save her sister.

"Well you can eat it if you want, we have time," Naruto said.

"I'm not really that hungry. I just want to get going so I can have my sister back sooner," Fuyumi said apologetically. She felt bad for wasting his food but she didn't think she could anything right now. Her abdomen was still sore from the stab wound and she was so anxious she could vomit.

Naruto nodded, understanding in his eyes, "Alright. Just let me put this away and we'll head on out. Sakura is probably already there. She trains with Lady Tsunade every morning starting at dawn."

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of Lady Tsunade who seemed pleased that Fuyumi was up and walking on her own without too much trouble, "You seem much better today. I'm glad to see that. But you still need to be a little careful. I may have healed your wounds but you'll still be tender and won't have full use of your shoulder for a few weeks probably," she gestured for Fuyumi to come forward slightly, "Now, tell me your story, starting with who you are and where you're from."


	5. Deploy

Fuyumi took a deep breath and then she began to tell her story for the second time, "My name is Fuyumi Ogawa. I am from a small village to the west. Not many people know about my village because we are so small and have very few ninjas. And out of those ninjas only a handful are jounin. Many are chunins or genins. My twin sister, Fumino, and I were chosen at birth to be the 'containers', as our village so affectionately called us, for two wolf demons. Our parents always made sure no one outside of the village ever found out our secret because they knew how dangerous it could be. But when they died, there was no one to keep our secret anymore. Soon, our secret spread around to the neighboring villages as ninjas from our village moved and traveled around. Our parents were no longer there to make sure no one talked about us. And soon, enemy ninjas were coming to our village, looking to use us and take us away. None were successful until the Akatsuki came," here Fuyumi paused, looking down at her feet, "On our last mission with our friend, Taru, we were attacked by an enemy group of ninjas. We all thought they were just the same village attacking again. But something about them was different.

"They were stronger, faster. More vicious. They downed Taru almost instantly and if we had not been accompanied by three other jounin at the time we would have all died. We were all injured in that battle, but Taru was hurt the worst. We all thought she was dead. We covered her body in moss and leaves, planning to come back for her when we had spare hands to carry her. My sister and I couldn't walk on our own and one of the jounin was unconscious. No one was able to carry her. But, when we came back the next day, Taru's body was gone. We searched and searched but couldn't find her. We assumed an animal took her body and hid it.

"A month later Fumi and I were on the run. Someone knew everything about us and we were no longer safe in our home. We were on the run for nearly six months before the Akatsuki caught up with us. We were in the Sound Village. I was with a few jounin that night, training to become one myself. But my sister was home alone. She wasn't feeling well that day and she was already a jounin so she stayed behind. When I returned she was gone and our room was in ruins. I panicked and ran to the woods, planning to leave that night to find her. But the Akatsuki were waiting for me. I was losing to them, nearly unconscious when Saskue came to my rescue. He dispatched all of the Akatsuki, coming away unscathed. I couldn't believe my eyes. When he fought it was like the others were unskilled and clumsy. He dispatched them all so quickly. And then he told me about Naruto and Sakura and where I could find them. He didn't such much else though. But he looked so sad. And lonely," Fuyumi said, finishing her tale.

For a while, no one said anything as they took in her story. It was almost unbelievable all the things she had gone through. From being chosen to carry a demon inside her, to her parents' deaths, to her sister's disappearance. And now Taru was her enemy. Her former best friend wanted her dead. Naruto could understand her pain. No one ever wanted to be around him because they though he was dangerous, and then his best friend nearly killed him and turned against him. And not to mention Naruto was fairly certain Saskue wanted to kill him. But maybe his helping Fuyumi was sign that he was going back to his old self.

After a few minutes Lady Tsunade nodded and stood, turning to look out one the many windows in the room, "I am willing to send one of our top ninjas with you on this mission, but I need to know I can trust you and that your sister really was taken and you aren't just making her and this whole incident up. Is there a seal or something you have that marks you as the wolf demon carrier? Like Naruto's seal on his stomach. There must be something to verify the demon is within you."

Fuyumi nodded silently, "There is. I have a paw print tattoo on my left collarbone. It's the seal. Our village leader sealed the demon within us and then tattooed paw prints on our bodies so no one would ever forget the sacrifice we made," here she laughed without humor, "More like making sure everyone would remember we were freaks and never get close to us. People told their children to watch out for the girls with the paw print tattoos. "

Fuyumi pulled the shirt away from her shoulder, exposing a black paw print tattoo that stood even when against her tan skin. It was not very big but it was obvious and the only way to cover it would be by wearing a t-shirt like the one Naruto had given her.

"Alright. I'll get Kakashi here and you can head out," Lady Tsunade said. A falcon landed on the windowsill and Lady Tsunade attached a slip of paper to its foot. It flew off toward the training grounds and soon it was a speck in the sky.

Kakashi showed up a few minutes later, perching on Lady Tsunade's windowsill, "What did they do this time?" He asked upon seeing his two former pupils.

Lady Tsunade chuckled slightly, "They haven't done anything this time. But, I am assigning them to a new mission and I want you to go with them. It involves the Akatsuki. It'll be too dangerous for them to do this one alone. Especially since the Akatsuki have gotten into collecting the Jinchuuriki and there will be two on this mission."

"Two?" Kakashi asked looking very confused as his eyes darted to Fuyumi.

"Yes, this girl is a Jinchuuriki. She carries a wolf demon within her, her and her twin sister. The Akatsuki took her sister and she wants to get her back. Saskue sent her to find Naruto and Sakura so they could help. I thought you might be able to help as well," Lady Tsunade explained.

"Saskue sent her here?" Kakashi really looked confused now.

"Yes. I've already verified her story. From what I can tell, she's not lying," Lady Tsunade told him. He glanced once more at Fuyumi before nodding.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Now, if you're ready," Lady Tsunade said.

"Let's go," Kakashi said, hopping into the room and approaching Fuyumi, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. These two call me Kakashi-sensei. Even if I'm not actually their master anymore. You can call me that as well if you want. And what should I call you?"

"My name is Fuyumi Ogawa, but every calls me Yumi-chan because my name is kind of a mouthful. It's nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei," Fuyumi held out her hand, a smile on her face.

Kakashi shook her hand and Naruto could faintly make out the outline of a smile on his face. Kakashi approved of this girl. That would help on this mission. It was going to be a long mission, Naruto could already tell.

They were leaving the village when Fuyumi realized that she may not come back to this place with these people ever again. IF she died on this mission, which she thought she would for some reason, then she would not get to be with this people as long as she would like. So she would cherish these moments with them, even if these moments involved a lot of hiding, fighting, and killing. It was all for her sister and Taru. She would make sure this mission was a success.


	6. Paths

"Where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked after they'd been moving through the forest for a while without stopping. Fuyumi was lagging behind a bit, her shoulder looking a little stiff. She would wince ever so slightly whenever she stretched too much. Obviously, she was not in perfect condition like, no matter how hard she tried to make it seem that way, "Maybe we should stop soon. Fuyumi looks like she needs a break."

Kakashi looked at him for a moment, "We're heading to the Sound Village because that's where her sister was taken. And has she said she needs a break, Naruto?"

"No, but she was stabbed _yesterday_! Not even Lady Tsunade can heal someone completely. She's just trying to look strong in front of us," Naruto said, sounding a little angry.

"Naruto, how many times have you been injured and we let you walk yourself until you fainted because you wouldn't let us help you? You want to know why we did that? Because we knew that you wanted to look strong, that you wanted to shoulder your pain on your own. We let you do that for a long time before we started interfering. And we only interfered because we knew you so well. Now, Yumi-chan is trying to prove herself. If we help her now, when she is trying to show that's she's not a burden, how do you think she'll feel?" Sakura was the one who spoke this time, looking forward the entire time.

Naruto was silent. He hadn't thought of that. In his mind it made perfect sense though. He could understand why she would push through all the pain. She didn't want to look weak in front of people who were still strangers in her mind. But last night, she'd completely broken down in front of him. Maybe, he could get her to agree to stop.

He slowed his pace to match hers and glanced over at her ashen face, she really didn't look good, "Hey Yumi-chan why don't we stop for a bit? We can rest and regain our strength. With those wounds you really shouldn't push yourself too much. Besides, we've been moving pretty quickly. We have to be getting close. We need to plan what our first move is going to be."

At first, she didn't look like she was going to stop, but when he told her it was for "planning" she smiled gratefully, "Alright, that sounds like a good idea."

Naruto smiled and caught back up with Kakashi and Sakura, "Yumi-chan agrees that we should stop. We need to make a plan for when we arrive at the Sound. We can't just waltz in without someone noticing that she's back. And with two Jinchuuriki in the same place you know that Akatsuki are going to catch wind of this and plan an attack."

They both nodded, hiding smiles as they slowed to a stop in a small clearing. They waited as Fuyumi caught up before dropping their packs and sitting on the soft grass. Fuyumi was panting slightly and her hand unconsciously moved to her abdomen, a wince distorting her features. Naruto was worried, what if this was too soon to start this mission? Already he thought of her as a friend, a friend he could become close to.

She caught his glance and moved her hand looking at Kakashi, "So what's that plan? I assume we're heading to the Sound Village, since that's where my sister was taken from."

"The only problem we're going to have is that both you and Naruto are Jinchuuriki. There's no way the Akatsuki won't hear about that. They have eyes and ears everywhere, but we have to get in there and try to find some trace of where they went. You and Naruto could look around the spot you fought them before with Saskue. Maybe there will be marks or something showing which way they went," Kakashi said, his face looking thoughtful.

They all agreed that this plan was a good idea so Sakura and Kakashi split off and headed toward the Sound Village while Naruto and Fuyumi went to the battle sight. It was still obvious that someone had fought here. There were broken branches and some dried blood on the ground. But Naruto wasn't really sure which of the paths leading away from the sight could be the Akatsuki's.

"Do you remember which way you went? And which way Saskue went?" Naruto asked, a little unsure if this was going to be productive.

Fuyumi was looking around in concentration, her forehead creased as she took in her surroundings. She crouched down and touched the blood on the ground with a thoughtful expression. He could tell from her eyes that she was back in that battle, remembering everything that happened. She moved around the clearing, touching things every so often. She stopped at one of the small paths leading away from the clearing. Little drops of blood splattered the ground every so often and some branches were broken farther down, "This is the way I went. I walked for a few miles before stopping and patching up the wounds I could find. Some were shallow and I didn't worry about them while some were a little deeper and I had to take a day to rest before heading toward Konoha," she turned to another noticeable path only a few fee to the left of her own, "This is the way Saskue went. He was next to me for a while before breaking off and heading west. I didn't notice he was gone for a while and by then I was too tired to continue anymore."

Naruto turned to the last noticeable trail. It was little less noticeable, but where it was noticeable there was blood spilled on the ground. The Akatsuki had not gotten away unscathed. And from the looks of things, they'd headed north. There wasn't much in the direction they traveled, just water and then unclaimed land a little to the west. So they weren't heading to any village. They were going to hide Fumino somewhere deserted where not many people could find her. But that was a large area to look. So many caves they could be hiding in. he only hoped they wouldn't arrive too late. They had barely made it to Gaara on time. And that had been mere days after his abduction. Naruto only hoped they wouldn't do anything without Yumi and Fumino.

Kakashi and Sakura were strolling through the streets of the Sound Village, keeping an eye out for anyone that looked suspicious while making it look like they were just passing through on the way home from a mission. Sakura bought a new kunai pouch and Kakashi bought the latest book in his pervy series. They tried not to look suspicious without actually trying. When they spotted someone suspicious Sakura would approach them, feigning interest in their products and listening to their conversations with the people that approached them. She gathered quite a bit of information by using this method.

"The Akatsuki were here recently. Most of their information sources knew they were here for two girls that were new in town. Of course everyone knew who they were and where they were staying. It wasn't hard to track them down. Yumi-chan was with jounin the night Fumino was taken. But they weren't Akatsuki spies; they were some of the good ninjas in the village. No one knows exactly where they took her just that they were heading in a northwesterly direction. Toward the unclaimed pieces of land out there," Sakura told Kakashi once they were back in the woods looking for Naruto and Fumino.

"So we head northwest and see what we can find. There's a lot of land out there though. A lot of caves and underground tunnels. It's going to be tricky figuring out exactly where they are hiding," Kakashi said thoughtfully, his mind already going through all the possible hiding spots the Akatsuki could be using.

"More than likely they'll be in one of the underground tunnels. Those are a little harder to locate because only some caves have passageways leading into them. So if we can figure out which caves have access to the tunnels it will make finding Fumino easier," Sakura reasoned, already trying to figure out a way to tell if a cave would lead them to the underground tunnels without having to search each and every one.

Kakashi and Sakura found Naruto and Fuyumi studying an indistinct path that lead toward the northwest when they entered the clearing. Sakura noticed the dried blood on the ground and the paths that Saskue and Fuyumi must have taken. One had blood on it, "Yumi-chan, were you hurt badly in the battle with the Akatsuki?"

Fuyumi looked a little uncomfortable with the question but she nodded, "I had some deep cuts why?"

"May I see the cuts? To make sure they are healing okay and aren't becoming infected?" Sakura asked kindly, not wanting to make Fuyumi think she was suspecting her of anything. If the cuts were infected that would explain her pale face and the sweat glistening around her forehead. Most people wouldn't notice those minute signs of infection but she was a medical ninja in training so she couldn't _help_ but notice them. She looked for them unconsciously every time she met someone or Naruto came back from training or mission she hadn't been on. It was second nature these days.

"Sure," Fuyumi said, lifting her borrowed shirt to show two long slashes across her back. Two long, angry slashes. The edges of the cuts were bright red and Sakura could tell that the red was spreading. She was right, they were infected. _Damn, I should've noticed sooner!_ But not even Lady Tsunade had noticed. No one thought to check Fuyumi's back for injuries. They all thought she had come to them unscathed. But there was no way that could be possible if she really thought about it. No one walked away from a fight with the Akatsuki unscathed unless they were Saskue.

Naruto let out a low hiss, causing Fuyumi to look at him with worried eyes, "What? What's the matter? Are they bad?"

"They're infected now," Sakura said softly, gently touching Fuyumi's back and moving her hand up the cuts. Fuyumi yelped softly, white-hot pain shooting through her body, "I'm sorry. This is going to hurt though. I have to reopen the wounds so I can heal them properly. You might want to find something to bite down on or to squeeze."

Naruto was at her side almost immediately, holding out his hand, "Here. You can squeeze my hand when it hurts."

Fuyumi looked at him gratefully, taking his hand and squeezing her eyes shut as she prepared for the pain that she knew was coming. But no amount of preparation could have prepared her for what she felt. If the cuts hurt the first time, they were ten times more painful the second time around. The pain that shot through her body was horrible, burning across her back and shoulders. She clutched Naruto's hand tightly in her own, fighting not to scream. She could feel warm blood trickling down her back in little rivulets. Sakura was trying to soothe her, saying soft words of encouragement but it wasn't helping at all.

"Yumi-chan, it's almost over ok? Just look into my eyes and try to forget the pain. If you don't focus on it too hard it won't hurt so much," Naruto's voice broke through Fuyumi's mind and she looked up to see his eyes boring into hers. They calmed her somehow, she was still hurting horrible but it was bearable now. And his eyes never strayed from hers the entire time Sakura was working on her back.

By the time Sakura finished her work Kakashi was halfway through his new book and Fuyumi felt about ready to pass out from the pain of it all. But while her back was burning it also felt better than it had in days. It was like a weight being lifted. The infection really had taken its toll on her body and she just hadn't noticed until because of all that had happened.

"Alright, I'm done. I healed the slashes completely on the outside but your muscles will probably be sore for a few days, maybe even a week. So take it easy and if you need to rest, tell us. I mean. No more hiding your pain because you don't want to be a burden," Sakura's voice was stern as she let Fuyumi's shirt fall back down.

Fuyumi sank to the ground and nodded, "Got it." Her whole body was trembling from the effort of holding in all the pain. Naruto's hand was still clutched in her own, pulling him to the ground with her. She quickly released her death grip on him and felt embarrassed. She had been squeezing his hand with all her strength, not thinking about the pain she could have been inflicting on him. She looked up at him apologetically. But he just smiled kindly and squeezed her hand, gently, with his own before helping her up.

"So, what next?" Naruto asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Next, we hunt down the Akatsuki and take back Fuyumi's sister."


	7. Team

**Author's Note: ok, so I know it has been a **_**long**_** time since I poste anything in this story but here's another chapter. I could give you excuses like school has been busy or I was working but in reality I just lost my motivation to write this. I was rereading it today and felt a need to write more so I did. ^.^ reviews are always a great inspiration as well! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that deals with Naruto, unfortunately, I just use the characters that have been invented! ^.^**

The Akatsuki's trail was hard to follow, the only indication that there was a trail was the occasional blood splatter every now and then. They were still heading in a mostly northern direction and the sun was beginning to go down. None of them knew how much longer they would have to follow this trail before they hit the unclaimed lands they needed.

"We need to stop soon. With the sun going down we won't be able to follow this trail anymore. And we don't want to stray too far away or else we'll spend more time than we have trying to pick it back up," Kakashi said, his pace slowing and then he came to a stop. They were in a thick part of the forest, there weren't many clearings around here. And none that would actually provide enough room for all of them to sleep.

Fuyumi glanced around, her eyes landing on a tree with a small opening at it base, "We could stay there. We can tie something to one of the tree branches on the path and make it easy to find our way back later."

Kakashi looked thoughtful before nodding, "That seems to be our best bet. The tree can provide a little shelter and cover from enemy eyes."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, "But what should we put up to mark the path? We can't make it too obvious in case the Akatsuki decide to use this trail before we can remove any traces of our path."

Fuyumi pulled the strip of cloth from her hair, "We could use this. It's dark enough that you won't see it unless you know it's there. But it also isn't hard to find if you knew where to look." The scarp of cloth was a dark blue and wasn't very long but tying it around a tree branch shouldn't be too hard.

"That'll work," Kakashi said before turning to head toward the tree. Sakura followed close behind him but Naruto remained with Fuyumi, his eyes looking around the forest surrounding them. Keeping watch so no one could sneak up on them.

She crouched down and tied the strip of cloth around a small branch that was only a few feet above the ground. She let a few ferns cover the fabric slightly, before standing once more and turning to face Naruto, "There we go. We're all set now."

"Good, it's time you get some rest. You're looking a little pale again. Even after Sakura healed you I don't think you've fully recovered yet. Does your back still hurt at all?" Naruto said his face a little worried. She didn't like making people worry and she really didn't like making people worry when they had already done so much for her.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little sore in my muscles, nothing I can't handle," she said, a smile on her face. Moving her right shoulder was a little painful but she could tell it was the good kind of soreness. Before, moving her shoulder would burn and bring tears to her eyes, now it felt like her muscles were sore from exercise. It was a welcomed kind of pain compared to the infection induced pain.

Naruto smiled at her but she could tell he knew she was acting tough. She had a feeling he was like her in that aspect. Constantly shouldering his pain so as not to burden anyone else. He was a lot like her in many ways. After only two days around him she could see just how alike they were. He was alone, had grown up shunned by his villagers, had a demon sealed inside him, and he felt like telling others his pain was only trouble for them.

They walked toward the tall tree and found Sakura and Kakashi inside putting together a small fire and laying out their sleeping bags. Fuyumi unrolled her sleeping bag next to Sakura's and sat down on the semi-comfortable sleeping bag and leaned her back against one of the large roots. It wasn't a nice, warm bed at home but at least it wasn't bare ground without shelter. When on missions, this was about as comfortable as you could get. Kakashi was eating chips from a small bag, Naruto was attempting to heat ramen over the fire and Sakura was settled down with a book and her own small bag of food.

Fuyumi rummaged around in her own supplies and was dismayed to find only half a bag of peanuts inside. She had never gotten chance to refill her food supplies while in Konoha. After meeting Naruto and Sakura, being attacked by Taru, nearly dying, and then meeting Lady Tsunade she lost the time to visit the shops around Konoha. She sighed and pulled the nuts from her bag and ate those for her dinner. Thankfully, life on the run had made her body used to going without food sometimes. She and Fumi had gone almost a week without food at one point. This was nothing for her.

Naruto stood and walked over to Fuyumi's sleeping. He flopped down beside her and offered her some of his ramen along with a pair of chopsticks. She looked up at him gratefully but shook her head, "I can't take your food, Naruto. I'm used to not having food."

"The first training exercises Kakashi-sensei took Sakura, Saskue, and I on was about teamwork and doing anything for your comrades, even breaking a few rules. During the exercise we were supposed to try and get a bell from Kakashi-sensei. Unfortunately, back then I wasn't anywhere near as skilled as I am now, and I couldn't get one. So I tried sneaking off with the lunches. Kakashi-sensei caught me and tied me up. He told the other two not to give me any of their food. But they did anyways, because 'those who disobey the rules are considered trash, but those who don't take of their friends are worse.' As ninjas we have to look out for everyone on our teams, not just ourselves. If we don't then who are we to call ourselves ninjas?" his voice was gentle and kind as he spoke, his eyes sweet and caring.

She took the chopsticks, "Thank you."

**Well, there it is. Sorry it isn't very long but like I said I haven't really been feeling this story recently! Hopefully, the next chapters won't be quite as short. **


	8. Ambush

Fuyumi awoke slowly the next morning, too warm and comfortable to rush the waking process. It was as she woke up she realized her neck was a little sore and was resting at an odd angle. It was tilted very far to the right and was resting on something warm and comfortable. She could feel a blanket draped over her body and tried to snuggle into the warmth more if only for a few brief minutes before she would have to wake up and continue their journey.

But just as she was falling back asleep whatever her head was resting on moved and she felt her body falling to the right. She opened her eyes quickly and found her face inches from Naruto's. His blue eyes were wide and startled as he looked into her jade ones. She felt her cheeks heat when she realized that the thing her head had been resting on was his shoulder. And the blanket was his jacket. She didn't even remember falling asleep last night.

"M-morning," Naruto said softly, his face turning as red as hers must be right now if the heat she could feel was any indication.

"Morning," her voice was even softer than his as she looked down at his embarrassed face. Her leg was between his, her arms on either side of his face, one just barely grazing his cheek, "S-sorry. I'll get up now." She pushed up off him and stood shakily. Sakura and Kakashi were nowhere to be seen. For that, she was immensely grateful. That would just make their previous situation even more embarrassing.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to wake you when I got up. I thought I could slide out without moving you. Guess I was wrong," Naruto smiled and stood as well, his face still a little red but not as much as before. She could feel his jacket still resting on her shoulders, it was warm from being on her all night. She pulled it tighter around her, wanting to preserve the warmth in it.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you last night. I'm sorry," she glanced down at her feet, still embarrassed about the start of their morning. She glanced up when she heard noises outside, her hand instinctively going to her thigh to grab out a kunai. When she realized her pack wasn't there she began to panic slightly. Then Naruto was in front of her, his own kunai out and ready.

Fuyumi reached into his pack and pulled out a kunai for herself and stepped up beside him. She wasn't one to just let someone protect her from an unknown assailant. She would stand and fight, just like she always did. As the sounds became louder she became anxious and nervous and excited all at once. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of Naruto's jacket, not wanting it to fall off if there was a fight and trip one of them. She rolled the sleeves quickly and then turned back to the entrance.

A few seconds later the sounds stopped and it became deathly silent. Now her whole body tensed in anticipation for the attack that would surely come. And just a few moments' later four figures appeared in the opening to their camp. Four figures in black that she recognized from the previous attack when her sister was taken. Her heart sped up and she felt afraid. These people had taken her sister, her sister that could usually come away from a battle unscathed. Her sister that was a jonin. How could she and Naruto handle such a group alone? They had no idea where Kakashi and Sakura were right now or when they would return. Fuyumi was concerned for them. She didn't think they would have just left Naruto and herself while they were still asleep and defenseless. Would they?

"Something must have happened to the other two. They left this morning to scout but they never came back. Kakashi-sensei never leaves anyone unprotected unless something has happened to him. We're on our own I this fight," Naruto said, voicing her thoughts. And then his hands come up and she recognized the hand sign for a cloning jutsu. A moment later there were four more Naruto's surrounding them. That would help out a bit. At least, she hoped it would.

"Well what do we have here? Two Jinchuuriki, all alone in the middle of the forest. Just waiting to be collected," the voice that spoke was one familiar to Fuyumi. It was the same voice as last time, the voice taunting her and telling her they were going to take her and tear the wolf demon from her body.

"Deidara, I was wondering when you would show your face again," Naruto growled, his eyes angry and narrowed into slits. She thought she could see a red tint but she couldn't be positive. She wondered if that was a sign that the nine-tails was itching to get out and fight. Sometimes if Fuyumi got into a tough fight that she had no chance of winning she would feel the wolf within her stirring. And people who had witnessed her in tough situations always said her eyes would turn bright purple and almost seem to glow with power. Was that how Naruto's body reacted to his demon as well? Did his eyes change and did his power increase.

Deidara just smiled. And that smile made Fuyumi's blood run cold. This was a ninja that you didn't mess with. Ever. Unless you wanted to end up dead. But they would have to fight him and they would have to win or they might never see Kakashi and Sakura again. Fuyumi could feel the wolf inside her awakening, tasting the desperation and fear in her blood and emotions. It wouldn't be long before power coursed through her veins and she lost sight of who she was and who her real enemies were.

And then the roof began to rumble and shake and wood chips rained down on them. Before either of them could react their whole shelter caved in, hug branches slamming into them and knocking them to the ground. Fuyumi's breath was knocked out of her and she heard Naruto grunt in surprise. The clones were gone and they were trapped beneath the tree. Deidara was on them in seconds.

"Did you really think there was only four of us here to collect you?" his tone was mocking as he crouched in front of her. And then, his fist raised and a sharp pain racked her skull. She heard Naruto yelling before she dropped into the now familiar arms of unconsciousness.

Naruto yelled as Deidara knocked Fuyumi unconscious, watching her eyes slide closed, "Bastard!" He glared at Deidara, feeling completely helpless as Deidara approached him. He tried to wriggle free but he was completely pinned and there were over ten of the Akatsuki here now. He couldn't fight them all alone and hope to win.

"This didn't really meet my expectations after our previous encounters. What happened Naruto? Gone soft of us because of some girl?" Deidara taunted, crouching before Naruto now. Naruto struggled harder to break free from the confines of the tree. But he couldn't get out. It was aggravating. And then Deidara's fist came down on Naruto's head and he fell into unconsciousness alongside Fuyumi.

Kakashi didn't have a good feeling about the morning. From the moment he woke up and found Sakura fiddling with her sleeping bag nervously. Something just felt wrong. And he and Sakura were out searching the forest for any signs of danger. Normally, he wouldn't have left Naruto and Fuyumi alone. But Naruto was already awake with Fuyumi completely asleep on his shoulder when he and Sakura decided to investigate the area for any signs of the Akatsuki's whereabouts.

They were only about half a mile away from their camp when they were ambushed. There were five ninjas in all. And they were all very skilled. If there had been other jounin with them, the battle would have been easy. But Sakura was a chunin, and more of a healing ninja now. They were completely outmatched. But they had to fight as hard as they could. They couldn't just let these ninja take them down without a fight. But he knew getting away unscathed was an impossibility. So he summoned one of the ninja dogs he was familiar with and sent him to Konoha with a message for Lady Tsunade.

And then the ninjas were on them.

** Here's the next chapter in this hopefully entertaining story! ^.^ I should have the next one up soon! Finals and the holidays are fast approaching so it's going to get tough to post regularly. Reviews would be **_**wonderful!**_


	9. Escape

**Author's Note: Wow! It's been a **_**long**_** time! I'm so sorry about the insane delay! I **_**still**_** don't have wifi at home so I'm posting this in between classes. My spring semester ends soon and I won't have much access to wifi when it does so I will **_**try**_** to get this story finished up before then! Thanks to all who have stuck with me so far!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I do **_**not**_** own Naruto or any of its awesomeness. No matter how much I wish I did!**

Kakashi and Sakura fought as hard as they could, but it didn't change the outcome. They were both down after only a few minutes. Sakura looked worse off than Kakashi, blood streaming from her head, side and arm. She was conscious but only barely. Kakashi was wounded in the abdomen and head, he could feel the blood leaking from his body. It was not a pleasant feeling to say the least.

He waited as long as he could stand before struggling to his feet. Sakura followed his lead and slowly they made their way back to their campsite. What they found was not good. The tree was nearly flat on the ground. The roots where their camp had been were collapsed and he could see torn fabric and spilled food littering the ground and hanging from some of the branches. They picked up their pace. Kakashi did not think they would find Naruto and Fuyumi inside but they searched anyways, throwing aside branches and roots to find the center of the mess.

After a few minutes Sakura called him over to her side. On the ground in front of them was fabric torn from Naruto's jacket along with one of Fuyumi's sandals. His suspicions were confirmed. Fuyumi and Naruto had been taken by the Akatsuki and they were long gone.

Fuyumi's eyes opened slowly and a low groan escaped her lips. Her head was throbbing painfully and she couldn't move her arms or legs. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, being completely defenseless. A feeling she hoped she never had to grow used to. Wherever she was it was very dark, she could faintly make out a few shapes here and there but nothing solid. It wasn't very warm either, if she hadn't been wearing Naruto's jacket she would be shivering. _Naruto!_ Where was he? Was he in this room with her or was he separated from her? She was nervous to call out for him, lest their captors realize she was conscious. She didn't know what would happen then. But she needed to know if he was alive and with her.

"Naruto!" she whisper-yelled. She wasn't that loud but she hoped her voice carried enough for him to hear. She waited with bated breath for him to respond, hoping he was conscious and alive.

It was a few seconds later, that felt like the longest seconds of her life, when Naruto responded, "Fuyumi?" His voice was scratchy and quiet but he sounded like he was close. That helped her breath easier at least.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously, her voice a little louder now. She felt better now that she knew he was okay and alive. If only she could go to him.

"My head is throbbing and I can't move but other than that I feel okay. Are you alright?" he sounded a little louder now, his voice becoming stronger. There was a scraping sound and then she felt him fall into her, jostling her slightly but not completely knocking her over. He was shivering slightly next to her. She tried to scoot closer to him to share the warmth from the jacket, her head falling onto his shoulder.

"I'm fine. So, what do we do now? Fumino has to be in here somewhere, but there's not much we can do bound like this," she said, feeling his head fall on top of hers. It was a welcomed warmth and comfort. Having him there made her feel more secure. Stronger.

"We have to find a way out of here and back to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. If we can get back to them we can lead them here. It would be easier to take Fumino with us if we had them to help us," Naruto's voice was thoughtful and sounded slightly distracted. She could almost hear the gears in his brain turning as he struggled to figure out a solution to this mess. Fuyumi knew one way to get out of here. But she didn't think he would like it very much.

She lifted her head, startling Naruto, and struggled to turn her body around. She pulled her legs back and slammed them into the wall of wherever they were. She slammed her feet into the wall over and over again, the sound echoing around the room. If this didn't draw the Akatsuki's attention she didn't know what would.

"What are you doing Fuyumi?" Naruto's voice was urgent, and he sounded a little panicked.

"When they come in here, be ready to jam the door," Fuyumi's voice was low and urgent as she continued to beat the wall. She guessed the door wasn't too far away from them.

Naruto cursed under his breath but didn't stop her. There was no other way for them to get out of this situation. They were trapped here unless they could jam that door enough to be able to get out. From there things should become much easier.

Fuyumi stopped when she heard the tapping of footsteps outside, someone was finally coming to investigate. She started kicking the wall again, harder this time. And the footsteps picked up, the person coming closer and closer to where they were. She turned to Naruto's semi-discernible shape. He was turned toward her, she could make out his blue eyes watching her. She nodded, trying to exaggerate the movement so he would be able to see it in the darkness. His head bobbed in return and she smiled, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it.

And then the door was opening. Like she had guessed, the door was not far from where they were laying. No more than five yards she would guess. And thankfully, it was closest to Naruto. That would make his job easier. The person standing in the door was not someone she recognized from the previous attack.

Fuyumi glanced at Naruto, who was looking more worried than ever before. And then she was being yanked off the ground by her hair. She yelped, her feet dragging on the ground as the man pulled her across the room by her hair. Tears welled in her eyes and then she was out of the room and she heard the door shut. She heard a soft clanking sound as it fell shut. A sound you wouldn't notice if you didn't know to listen.

She was dragged for a few more minutes before being tossed into another room. Inside, a pair of chains hung from the ceiling and another set was screwed into the floor. She gulped. This wasn't going to be fun. But if things went the way she hoped, this would get them out of this place.

The bindings around her wrists were removed and the man dragged her over to the chains. Her wrists were pulled above her head and the cuffs clamped snugly around her flesh. Once she was secured to the ceiling, the bindings around her ankles were removed and the man reached down to chain her legs. He stood back up and Fuyumi gritted her teeth. It wasn't comfortable stretched out like this, with chains digging into her wrists and ankles.

And then the real pain started. One punch to her gut and she felt blood in the back of her throat. Four blows later and she was coughing up blood. She felt a rib snap and a scream ripped from her throat. The man before her grinned and moved around behind her. She heard the sound of metal sliding over metal and then felt a sharp, unbearable pain in her right shoulder blade. Warm blood rolled down her back as the kunai was ripped from her body. Another cry escaped her. And then another piercing pain in her left shoulder. She had no voice left to scream this time, her throat raw. Tears slid down her cheeks when the kunai was ripped from her body once more.

And then the shackles were removed from her ankles and wrists. She fell to the floor in a heap, her breathing coming in short quick gasps. Her head was yanked up once more by the hair and she winced as her chest stretched.

"Maybe you'll behave from now on," the man spoke for the first time, his voice dripping malice as he yanked roughly on her hair. Then walked toward the door, pulling her along behind him. She hung limply as he pulled, unable to put up any kind of resistance. She was losing too much blood and she could feel her energy draining.

And then she felt her eyes slide shut and her mind wandered.

Naruto was really starting to grow anxious. Fuyumi wasn't back yet and she was alone with an enemy, unable to defend herself. He was struggling to wriggle free of the chains binding his movements and he felt like he was loosening them a little. But not enough to get anywhere easily. He finally decided that just wriggling around wasn't going to get these chains off.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply, letting everything slip from his mind as he focused on the pulse of chakra in his veins. Letting out a breath slowly, he let a small burst of chakra vibrate over his entire body. The chains clinked together softly, slipping down his wrists slightly and Naruto had a little more freedom. Another pulse and his wrists were free. One, stronger pulse and his ankles were also free.

He rubbed the raw skin and felt the blood flow back into his hands and feet. It felt good to be able to move again. He hated being confined. He always felt best when he held a kunai in one hand and shruiken in the other. He had neither now, it was aggravating. And then, he heard the sounds of footsteps and a dragging sound. The dragging made him nauseas. That was Fuyumi's body being dragged.

The door opened and light flooded the room for a second. The man from before threw something in and it landed on the ground with a _thump_. A light switch was flicked on and Naruto realized that the object was Fuyumi. Her back had rivulets of blood running down it and she looked battered and beaten. He had to bite back the growl that was growing deep in his chest.

"Let that be a lesson. Act up, and this is what happens to you," the door slammed shut. But Naruto could still see a crack of light lining the doorframe. A crack of light that had not been there before. Fuyumi's plan had worked. They had jammed the door. But their freedom came at a cost. A cost he didn't ever want to pay again.

He stood and practically ran to Fuyumi's side, rolling her onto her back. Her face was bruised and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. He brushed his hand over her face, moving the hair away. Gently, he lifted her head and set it in his lap, hoping she would regain consciousness soon. They needed to flee now. Before someone else came to separate them.

Her eyes twitched and slowly opened, "Naru..to?"

"Yeah Fuyumi, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here," he could barely hold back his tears. Blood ran down her chin as a cough escaped her lips. She was so beaten and broken in his arms. He was afraid that she would break if he held her too tightly.

A slow nod and she was trying to sit up. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her from moving too much. Then he slipped his hands under her legs and back and stood. There was no way she was going to walk out of here with her injuries so he would have to carry her. Gently, he maneuvered her so she was on his back, her hands falling down her sides and his hands hooked under her knees.

Carefully, he approached the door, his foot wedging it open. Light spilled into their prison and Naruto was grateful no one was standing guard outside. The Akatsuki probably assumed they wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. For once, Naruto didn't mind being underestimated. It gave them the opportunity they needed.

They had been silently moving for a few minutes before Naruto heard approaching footsteps. He looked around frantically, trying to find somewhere to hide, but only saw another door. He wasn't sure if it would be safer to stand and fight or find out what lay beyond that door. When he heard another set of footsteps join the first his decision was made. He pushed through the door and had to quint against the bright light that lay beyond.

When his vision finally cleared he found himself staring out over a wide expanse of rocks and dirt. There was nothing in sight for miles in each direction except the brown and tan of the abandoned lands they were currently standing on. Thankfully, the sun was beginning its slow descent toward the farthest horizon and Naruto could tell which way was north. They had been traveling southeast with Kakashi, aiming for the unclaimed lands Naruto and Fuyumi were now stranded in.

He just needed to figure out a way to mark their path for later. He gently moved Fuyumi from his back to the shaded ground a few yards away from the exit they had come through and tore a strip of fabric from his pants. The orange would blend in better than the black of his shirt. He ran quickly back to the exit and tied the strip around a thin rock he found near it. He placed it slightly in the shadows and then rushed back to Fuyumi's side, satisfied that he would be able to locate the door once again later.

Naruto wasn't sure how long they walked but soon trees were starting to block out the sun. Sweat drenched his face and he felt weak. He wasn't used to feeling weak. Fuyumi still wasn't awake and her breathing was a little ragged. She barely moved on his back and that made him very nervous. They needed to find Sakura and Kakashi soon or they would not make it.

So he pushed himself. He was good at that, making his body move when it wanted to crumple. He'd done it so many times now it didn't faze him, but even he had his limits. When they were surrounded by trees and the air began to feel cooler his legs finally gave out and he toppled to the ground. Fuyumi rolled to his side, her face lax and her body loose. Not even their tumble woke her. Naruto dragged her to the shadiest spot he could find and bundled his jacket under her head for a pillow. He ripped a strip off his shirt. They needed water. He stood, listening intently until he heard the soft bubbling of a creek no more than five yards away. He was quick. Moving to the creek, drenching the strip of cloth, taking a small drink, and returning to Fuyumi. He wrung out the cloth and placed it gently over Fuyumi's forehead. She didn't stir.

The sun was sinking below the horizon now and Naruto knew that moving through an unknown forest, at night, wouldn't help their situation. He was in for a long wait.

Sakura and Kakashi were tiring. It had been a long day of searching without any results. There wasn't a trace left of their other two team members. The Akatsuki were good at hiding their tracks. Kakashi glanced at Sakura and noticed that she was panting slightly and clutching at her side. He wasn't fairing much better. His head was pounding and he could feel the wounds in his abdomen flaring up painfully. Even after being healed by Sakura his wounds weren't completely gone. He didn't let her use all of her chakra on his and now he was paying the price.

He knew they needed to stop but he was reluctant to let a night pass. The longer Fuyumi and Naruto were with the Akatsuki the more likely they were to be killed. But as the sun dipped below the horizon and the forest become darker and chilly, Kakashi motioned for Sakura to stop. They were in a denser patch of trees and rocks and he could see a cave a few yards away. It would be the best shelter for a night in unknown territory.

Sakura sighed as she fell to the ground, resting her hands on her knees and her head on her chest. She was panting and sweating and looked ready to pass out. Kakashi was glad he chose to stop when he did. If they had kept going he didn't doubt that Sakura would have ended up collapsed on the forest floor. And he couldn't carry her in his condition. He prepared a small fire and laid out their food supply. They had a few dried fruit and a cup of ramen. With some water they could have a decent meal. He turned to Sakura and found that she was drifting in and out of consciousness, her eyes glazed over slightly as she tried to stay awake. He would have to find their water then.

He was nervous to leave Sakura alone after what happened with Naruto and Fuyumi but they needed to eat. If they didn't, they wouldn't be able to regain their strength and then they would be worse off. So he left her in the cave, along with a kunai in her hand, and went in search of water. They were deep within the forest now and listening for the bubbling of water wasn't very hard. Everything was silent, even the insects and small animals. It was almost unsettling.

The soft sounds of water flowing over pebbles met his ears and headed in the direction of the sound. Little did he know, that the very creek he was heading for was the same one his pupil had used no more than ten minutes ago. He filled a small canister with water and stood to leave. But something caught his attention. A few yards down the creek bed the dirt and shrubbery were disturbed. Upon closer inspection he found a shoe print at the edge, imprinted firmly in the mud. He silently made his way down the faint trail whoever walked here left behind.

He had gone only a few feet when he came across a small clearing. There wasn't anything unusual about the clearing if you didn't know what to look for. But Kakashi was already on high alert, searching for his lost pupil and new team member, and he noticed the rustled leaved and scattered dirt. It smelled like freshly moved earth throughout the clearing along with the faint traces of fruit and bread. The food they carried with them while away on missions. Naruto and Fuyumi were close by. He froze at the sound of rustling behind him and then a cold kunai was pressed against hi neck.

The heavy breathing behind him sounded painful and ragged. He held his hands up carefully, trying to show that he wasn't an enemy, "Naruto?"

The kunai twitched, "Kakashi?"

The voice was decidedly not male. Even with a raspy edge he could recognize Fuyumi's trembling voice, "Yes. Fuyumi, where is Naruto?"

The kunai was removed from his throat and the body behind him moved away, "He's sleeping. He's been out for a few minutes. He was exhausted from what I could see."

Kakashi nodded and followed her toward a section of the clearing that was cloaked in dark shadows. He noticed that she was moving very slowly and she had a slight limp. One glance at the ground revealed a trail of fresh blood shining in the soft starlight. That had him worried.

He saw Naruto sprawled across the forest floor, his jacket resting beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. There were dark stains smeared over it in many spots that made him nervous. These two were injured much worse than he thought they would be after only a day. They needed to get back to the village. Now. There wasn't time for the rest he had hoped for. They would have to leave immediately. He turned to Fuyumi only to find her collapsed on the ground, her breathing coming in shallow, quick pants. He crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her forehead and wincing at the fever.

He could hear soft whispers coming from her lips and leaned closer to hear, "Kakashi…please...find…us." He looked down at her in confusion, wondering why she was asking for him to find her when he was right there. She must be hurt worse than he originally thought.

_"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Please! Wake up!"_ the voice drifted around his mind, clouding out his own thoughts. And slowly the edges of his vision began to blur and tunnel. The forest and Fuyumi's broken body began to dissolve. He felt his knees hit the dirt and then his face was smothered in grass. Slowly, he forced his eyes to open once more. But instead of the forest floor and the injured Fuyumi, he found himself looking into a pair of pale green eyes that were clouded over with worry.

"Sensei!" her voice trembled and only when his eyes fully opened did he see the film of tears in her eyes and the salty tracks down her cheeks. He felt her arms around his shoulders and her legs beneath his head. Along with a warm tingling sensation that spread from his chest and out to his limbs.

"Sakura?" his own voice was weak and raspy as he struggled into a sitting position. Sakura's hands remained on his shoulders as she guided him gently upright. He cringed at the pounding slowly taking up residence in his head and the flare of pain in his abdomen, "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. We were walking to a cave when you just collapsed all of a sudden. You've been out for hours now. The sun already went down ad everything. I was starting to thin you weren't going to wake up. I tried to heal you again hoping it would maybe wake you up but nothing was working. I didn't know what to do. Don't ever do that again!" her tone became reprimanding near the end and he chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I don't know what came over me. I was having a dream or a vision or something. I found Fuyumi and Naruto. I thought it was real. It _felt _real," Kakashi took in his surroundings for the first time and noticed that the cave they were in was the same one form his dream or vision or whatever it was. He stood slowly, Sakura's arm wrapping around his waist and supporting some of his weight.

He led her toward the creek from his dream vision and wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be when it was in the exact position he remembered. And when he glanced upstream the ground was disturbed and a path led away from the water. He led Sakura down that path, carefully pulling a kunai from his pouch. The forest was shadowy and he could barely see more than a few feet in front of him. He heard Sakura slide her own kunai out and soon they were entering the clearing Fuyumi found him in. It was empty now and cold steel didn't meet his throat once he made his way to the center. Sakura glanced around them in confusion.

He turned them toward the darkest part of the clearing and cautiously walked into the shadows, keeping his eyes opened for any signs of his fallen students. After what felt like hours but had to have been seconds a flash of orange caught his eye. He turned quickly toward it, catching Sakura off guard and losing the support she offered, and carefully made his way toward it. The orange was obscured by blackness and as he drew closer he recognized Fuyumi's red-streaked hair. Her face was pale and she wasn't moving. That was worrying. And where was Naruto?

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned to see Naruto landing silently in the middle of the clearing. He looked shocked as he approached them, sheathing the kunai and shruiken he held. Sakura ran and threw her arms around him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"You baka! Don't _ever_ do that again! you had us so worried when we came back and the campsite was destroyed and you two were gone. All we found was a strip of cloth and a shoe! A _shoe_! Don't disappear on me like that!" Sakura's voice was watery as she beat on his chest and sank to her knees.

Naruto crouched down in front of her and grinned, "I'm alright Sakura. See? Just a few bumps and scrapes. I'm not gonna disappear again. Promise." He hugged Sakura gently and rubbed small circles over her back until she calmed down.

"Baka," she said one last time just for good measure before standing and helping Naruto to his feet. Even if he said he was okay he was looking pretty weak and unsteady on his feet. Kakashi hadn't moved from the shadows, just watching his two students reunite. When they made their way toward him once more he motioned for Sakura to check on Fuyumi's injuries.

"She was hurt pretty badly. In order to escape she had to piss off one of our guards so I could wedge a rock in the door. When she was brought back she was barely conscious. She was out before we made away. She hasn't woken up since," Naruto said as Sakura's hands began to glow a soft green. They were much dimmer than normal, barely lighting up Fuyumi's still face and Naruto feared she wouldn't be able to heal Fuyumi properly.

"She's been unconscious this entire time?" Kakashi said confusion coloring his tone. He was certain he hadn't imagined the dream vision before. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to find them so easily. It was like Fuyumi led him here. But how was that possible if she had been unconscious the entire time?

"Yeah. She hasn't woken up once. I was really worried. I've been trying to keep her fever down but it hasn't worked and I didn't have much in the way of medical supplies so I couldn't patch her wounds up very well," Naruto said as he landed with a _thump_ next to Sakura, his eyes glued to Fuyumi.

"There isn't much I can do. I've already used up most of my chakra and her injuries aren't small. We have to get her back to Konoha as quickly as possible without jostling her too much. Naruto, can you carry her?" Sakura asked, her hand slowly fading back to its normal color. Fuyumi made no signs of relief, her breathing just as ragged as before and her skin pale white. Sweat trickled down her face, mixing with blood and turning rose petal pink before sliding down her neck.

Naruto nodded and reached down, gently sliding his hands under her thin frame. She was feather light in his arms, "How long will it take to reach Konoha?"

"About a day and a half if we don't stop. If we do, two minimum," Kakashi answered, leaning against a nearby tree and trying to ease the pounding in his head. His abdomen no longer hurt but the pain in his head was only getting worse. He needed sleep and food but they didn't have time for that right now. This entire mission had gone wrong.


	10. Healing

**Author's Note: double update in one day! Woo hoo! Feeling pretty awesome right now! this should help tie you guys over until my next update! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: NO, I do **_**not**_** own Naruto or any of its awesomeness. No matter how much I wish I did!**

Tsunade was worried. Very worried. Not a word from Kakashi and his team yet and it had been almost a week now. He was usually very good at sending one of his nin-dogs with a status report. Only when things were dire did he keep the messages scarce. And when things were beyond dire, he wouldn't send messages. He couldn't or he wouldn't risk it. Things were indeed beyond dire.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, not looking away from the windows overlooking her village. Konoha seemed peaceful, the sun shining down and casting warm colors over the bustling village. Ninja trained and shopkeepers bellowed their sales. Children squealed and parents scolded. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary if you didn't know what she knew. Three of her ninja were in danger along with a foreign visiting ninja she knew almost nothing about. She was beginning to think trusting Fuyumi was a grave mistake that would cost her three of her strongest ninja. _Dammit!_

"Tsunade-sama? You called?" Shizune's voice pulled Tsunade out of her musings and turned to see her closest friend and assistant watching her from the doorway. A worried expression clouded her face as she watched her Hokage.

"Anything from Kakashi?" she asked for what had to be the hundredth time that day. She was worried. She was beyond worried, she was panicked. And she was never very helpful when she was panicked.

Shizune sighed, "Nothing Tsunade-sama. Our scouts still haven't returned. We won't know anything until they get back. It shouldn't be much longer now." Tsunade turned back to the windows, splaying her hands over the sill, her eyes scanning the trees beyond the village walls for any sign of life or movement. A flash of silvery hair or an orange jumpsuit. Anything.

Shizune's soft footsteps slowly retreated from the room and Tsunade was left to wallow in her worry. Hoping that her ninja would return safety. Always hoping.

~~O.O~~

Kakashi could see the walls of the village from the tip of the tallest tree. They were getting closer. And if he knew Lady Tsunade, they would soon run across a team of scouts out searching for them. He hadn't sent a single message regarding their progress or whereabouts since leaving. And that always made Lady Tsunade worry.

So when he heard the soft rustling of leaves and the whispers of disturbed air, he knew the scouts were close. They just needed to find them before they all collapsed. Naruto was panting heavily and struggling to keep Fuyumi on his back while also keeping up with Sakura who was beginning to falter as well. Even Kakashi was feeling weak and ready to stop.

When the first scout found them he couldn't describe the happiness he felt. They were saved. Three more scouts appeared and began tending to Fuyumi, Naruto, and Sakura. Fuyumi was slung over one of the scout's backs, her head flopping over his shoulder, while his two pupils were half-carried by the others. Kakashi accepted the help from the final scout and they began their journey back to Konoha. It was slow-going and he wished there was some way to pick up the pace but with his team so near unconsciousness there wasn't anything he could do about their pace. He would just have to be patient.

~~O.O~~

Naruto was almost thankful when Fuyumi was taken from him, barely holding on himself by that point. They were all exhausted and wounded and ready for a nice warm bed and plenty of medicine and healing. For the first time he wasn't annoyed at the thought of going to a hospital and being bed-ridden for days. He was actually excited about it. That was new.

When they finally reached the gates of Konoha Naruto didn't think he'd ever been happier to see the village. The familiar scents and sights were all a comfort after the harsh unknown woods and bitter Akatsuki. This was home. And waiting just inside the gates was Lady Tsunade.

"Where were they?" she asked as she rushed toward Kakashi first, checking him over for any serious injuries. When none appeared to be life-threatening she moved on to Sakura and then Naruto. She hesitated after looking over Naruto, her eyes lingering on the dried blood caked on his collar. He watched her eyes visibly darken and then turn to Kakashi.

"They were about ten miles north, heading our way," the scout supporting Kakashi responded quickly, readjusting his hold on Kakashi before turning to face Tsunade.

"What about Yumi-chan?" Naruto asked groggily, feeling his exhaustion taking over now that they were safe. Tsunade walked right past her and headed toward the village hospital. She pretended not to hear Naruto's question, walking briskly down the street.

Naruto growled low in his throat and pulled free of the ninja supporting him, "Granny Tsunade! Yumi-chan needs you to heal her!" She still didn't acknowledge him and his anger grew. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "Heal her!"

Tsunade's eyes burned angrily, "Until I know the full details of this situation I am not going to heal a ninja from another village. Not when three of my ninja just came back wounded and exhausted after going MIA for almost a week. For all I know, she's our enemy."

Naruto glared at her incredulously, "Baka! She's not our enemy! She was hurt trying to protect me! She's the reason we got away from the Akatsuki! She isn't going to hurt any of us! I thought you said you believed her!"

Tsunade's eyes went cold, "Akatsuki? You were captured by the Akatsuki and just _happened_ to escape? Because of a ninja you _just_ met from a nation I've never even heard of, with a captured sister we've never even seen. I made a mistake when I trusted her so easily. Now, I'm going to fix that mistake. She'll be healed once I learn what exactly happened while you were missing and she's proven innocent."

Naruto growled in frustration but said nothing else as they entered the hospital lobby. They were all led to a large room near the middle of the building with four beds. Fuyumi was placed on one and bound to the side at her ankles and feet. Naruto wanted to yell angrily but kept quiet. The sooner they told their story the sooner she would be healed.

Kakashi was the first to speak, relaying their story in a quick, matter-of-fact tone up until the point Naruto and Fuyumi were captured. He told Lady Tsunade what he and Sakura did while searching for them and then turned his gaze on Naruto, "He'll have to tell you the rest."

Naruto faced Tsunade and took a deep breath before recounting what had transpired during their imprisonment. He told her how Yumi-chan acted as a decoy so the guards would become angered and take her away, allowing him to wedge something in the door so they could escape. And he told them how when she was brought back, she was bloody and broken. And then their journey to the clearing and Kakashi finding them up until the scouts discovering them in the forest, "Like I said, nothing points to Yumi-chan being our enemy. So can you heal her now?"

Tsunade sighed and stood, walking to Fuyumi's bedside. As she approached she felt a menacing chakra begin to permeate the room, rolling off of Fuyumi in thick waves. Tsunade recognized the chakra of a demon and remembered Fuyumi mentioning a wolf demon contained within her body. She wondered briefly if, like Naruto, this demon would heal its host body in times of distress.

Just as Tsunade was about to begin healing Fuyumi's head wound Fuyumi's eyes snapped open. They were no longer bright green though, instead they glowed bright amethyst with thin black slits for pupils. Her mouth formed a snarl as she glanced frantically around, trying to break free of the bindings on her wrists and ankles. A deep growl emanated from within her chest and her back arched off the bed. Tsunade backed away quickly, knowing all too well how violent locked away demons could get.

Naruto took her place beside Fuyumi, holding one of her hands in his and staring into her burning eyes with his own gentle blue ones, "Yumi-chan, it's me. Naruto. Come on, fight through this. You're in there still I know it because I've gone through this too. You just have to _want_ to take control. Follow my voice and find me, come on Yumi-chan. You can do it."

Fuyumi's wolfish eyes stayed glued to Naruto, confusion beginning to overcome the anger. They stood that way for a long time before her eyes stopped glowing and faded back to their bright green, her pupils returning to normal. Slowly, her eyes began to slide shut, "Naruto." His name was a whisper on her lips before her grip went limp and her breathing evened out, her body relaxing once more.

Naruto gently set her hand back on the bed and moved out of Tsunade's way. She was quick to place her glowing hand over Fuyumi's chest, her chakra spreading over Fuyumi's entire body until she glowed softly in the early morning light. Naruto held his breath, hoping Tsunade could fix everything without having to resort to emergency procedures. It always made him nervous when his friends were taken into the intensive care units.

When Tsunade sighed and turned from Fuyumi's still body it was with a small smile, "She should wake up within a couple of hours. If she doesn't, come find me. I will trust your judgment for now Naruto. But if she turns out to be our enemy, I will not hesitate to lock her up and interrogate her. Do you understand Naruto? If you try to stop me at that point I will be forced to brand you as a traitor and banish you from the village."

Naruto's eyes went hard but he nodded stiffly, "She won't betray us."

Tsunade smiled sadly, "I hope so."

~~O.O~~

The nest few hours were torturous for Naruto. He would go from anxiously pacing, to brooding at the window, to chattering uncontrollably. He wasn't a patient person under normal circumstances he was downright restless under pressure. His eyes never strayed from Fuyumi's still body for more than a moment, always watching her face or her hands or her breathing. If a stranger saw him and his actions they would think Fuyumi to be family. His wife or sister or cousin. Not a girl he barely knew that arrived only days before.

When Fuyumi let out a small groan Naruto was at her side almost instantly, his hand grasping hers tightly as he stared at her face intently, her eyes twitched and slowly opened. The green was not as bright as usual, dulled by pain and confusion as she took in his worried face, "N-Naruto?" her voice scratchy, almost raw, and he winced at the tortured sound of it.

"Yeah it's me. Try not to talk too much okay? You're safe now. We're back in Konoha. Tsunade healed you a few hours ago. How do you feel?" she seemed to focus intently on his words, her brows furrowing together as he spoke.

"Sore. Thirsty," she whispered, her fingers tightening ever so slightly as his soft eyes probed her face for any signs of pain or her inner wolf. She seemed back to normal. No tinges of violet and her pupils were completely normal but he couldn't help remembering her loss of control, the wolf's menacing and bloodthirsty chakra swirling around her thin body. She was back to her normal, kind self.

A glass of water was held out to him and he gave Sakura an appreciative look before gently helping Fuyumi sip the cool liquid. She looked ready to suck down the entire glass in one gulp but he knew from past experiences how painful that could be for your stomach. So he limited her to tiny sips until the glass was half empty. He set the glass down on the small table and pressed the call button for the nurse.

"Sakura? Kakashi-sensei?" Fuyumi asked, her voice less crackly and more full. He smiled and moved aside so she could see the two nin standing anxiously behind him, both looking just as concerned as he was. Kakashi didn't even have his book out. He was focused on Fuyumi and Naruto. Sakura'a pale eyes darted between them, clouded over with worry and a twinge of curiosity. Fuyumi smiled.

"We're all okay Yumi-chan," Sakura told her, gently patting her leg.

Fuyumi nodded slowly, "I am glad." Her eyes slowly fell closed and her breathing evened out and deepened as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Naruto was relieved to her relaxed and no longer in pain. She was serene, lying in that bed with her hair fanned out around her like a halo. He stood, setting her hand carefully on the starched white sheets before gently kissing her forehead.

Sakura and Kakashi were studiously looking away, focused on the cracks in the tiles when Naruto turned away from Fuyumi's bed. His cheeks warmed slightly, fully realizing what his actions may look like. He couldn't deny he felt a strong connection with Fuyumi. She was so much like him. Selfless, ready to sacrifice herself for her comrades, and harboring an uncontrollable beast within her. An outsider that found her way to happiness through love and friendship. Of all the people in this village _she _was the one he could truly be himself with.

"We should probably head home now. The nurses and doctors will see to Yumi-chan. We'll only be in their way here. Naruto, you can stay at my place for the night if you want. My parents are supposed to be gone for the next few months. I have plenty of room and I'm right down the street. We'll come back to see Yumi-chan in the morning, okay?" Sakura said with a smile as she began gathering up her few belongings. Kakashi was already at the window and with a short farewell he vanished. Probably off to read more of his book.

Naruto accepted Sakura's offer and they left as nurses came in to check over Fuyumi's vitals and any other possible injuries Tsunade did not treat. Satisfied that she would be okay for the night, Naruto let Sakura lead him from the large white structure and to her small house no more than a block away. He was asleep moments after entering the guest room.

~~O.O~~

Tsunade was confused. She was also suspicious. And she didn't like being confused or suspicious when it could cost her ninja their lives. Especially three of her top-ranking ninja. Naruto was well on his way to becoming the next Hokage, Sakura was quickly progressing in the medical field and growing ever closer to Tsuande's own talents, Kakashi was, well, Kakashi. Strong, brave, cunning; everything a ninja needed to be. But he was also vulnerable when it came to his pupils. Even if they weren't _really_ his pupils anymore. She had seen that first-hand time and again. And now there was one more young ninja to add to his repertoire of weaknesses. Fuyumi. She was selfless, reckless, and brave. Very much like a certain blonde maverick ninja. And she brought the hope of Saskue back.

Tsunade sighed, her head in her hands as she stared at the paperwork before her. This wasn't good. Saskue had been gone so long and done so much. There was no way her would ever think about returning to Konoha. Even if he had not directly assaulted or killed her ninja no one could return after the things he did. He was too far gone. Too far. He was an ally of darkness now. While Naruto was so far in the light it was almost blinding sometimes. They were two sides of the same coin. Balanced only when they could not see the other. They would be crushed otherwise. And Tsunade could not let that happen. She was too attached. Especially for a Hokage. She never should have let Naruto break through her barriers and gain her trust and love so completely. But she had and now she looked at him like a mother would a son, with hope and trust and love and faith. She knew what he could become and she intended to make sure he made it.

Fuyumi was a new problem. One Tsunade could not have foreseen. Tsunade could not tell where she stood, in the light or the dark. She was almost in between. Kind and selfless and yet beneath that lurked a bloodthirsty monster that only wished for death and destruction. One of the twin wolves of legend. She wasn't sure if Kakashi had pieced together Fuyumi's wolf and the old legends yet. She wasn't even sure Fuyumi knew. Tsunade needed to keep this a secret as long as possible. The fewer ninja who knew about this, the better. And the safer her own ninja would be from prying enemies.

But eventually Fuyumi would need to be told and her team or things could become even more dangerous. If they didn't know the danger they were in, they wouldn't be fully prepared to defend themselves. Tsunade knew Fuyumi would become a permanent installment on Team 7. Naruto was already incredibly attached to her and Sakura was growing to like her as well, Tsunade could tell. Kakashi grew unreasonably attached to young ninja quickly and Fuyumi was no exception. She was already too late to stop any kind of bonds. She would have to find some way to get them all through this safely.


	11. Training

**Author's Note: Three updates in one day! I'm on a roll! Haha! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **_**Hopefully **_**I'll have another up soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that deals with Naruto, unfortunately, I just use the characters that have been invented! ^.^**

Fuyumi spent almost a week in the hospital, going in and out of sleep often as her inner wolf helped speed her recovery along. She was feeling refreshed when she finally checked out after five days. Naruto was waiting outside for her when she stepped into the warm sunlight. She took a deep breath of fresh air before smiling over at him and making her way to his side. He grinned back at her, "Feeling better?"

"Un, much," she said with a nod.

"Good, we have training today! Kakashi-sensei said he wasn't sure you were ready to start training again but I said you would probably like to come along anyway. Sakura says you should rest for a while and not exert yourself too much. So she'll probably be really upset if you try to spar with us," he said, leading her down the street toward the village gates.

Fuyumi laughed, "I might just watch for today. I'm still pretty tired. But if I start feeling better nothing is going to keep me from joining in on the training. I'm bad about staying still for too long. I've been lying in bed for five days straight!"

Naruto laughed loud, "I can understand that feeling. One time Sakura tried to keep me from training for a week. She lasted three days before giving up. I don't think she'll try too hard to keep you still after you've been in a bed for so long. You're better than me. I usually try sneaking out the first day I'm in the hospital. Sakura doesn't appreciate that very much."

Fuyumi shook her head, "I can only imagine. She seems to care about you very much."

Kakashi and Sakura are waiting for them just outside of the gates. Both look slightly startled, but quickly slipped their faces into emotionless masks, "Yumi-chan! You look much better! Did Tsunade-sama give you a full bill of health?"

Fuyumi smiled at the pink-haired girl, "She says I need to be careful but I'm good to move around the village and come with you guys when you train. She wants to speaks with me later today though so I can't stay too long."

Naruto looked disappointed at this but said nothing as Kakashi lead them into the woods. They walked for a few minutes before entering a wide open clearing. A few wooden posts stood in the center, slash marks etched into them and frayed rope hanging around the center one. Both Naruto and Sakura seemed to slow, their heads lowered and their eyes avoiding the posts as much as possible. Kakashi even tried to avoid the posts as he stopped about fifty yards from the posts.

"Alright, today we're going spar. We need to slowly bring all of you back into top shape. I know you and Naruto didn't go through as much physical damage as Fuyumi, but you were both injured and throwing you back into the intense training you were pushing through before would be insanity. I know you hate going slow Naruto but you're going to have to deal with it. Fuyumi, you can sit in the shade if you want and watch how we train. Tsunade-sama gave me specific orders to keep you as still as possible."

Fuyumi sighed and sauntered over to the closest patch of shade, leaning back against the rough bark of a tree. She watched as Naruto and Sakura squared off against each other. Naruto was grinning arrogantly while Sakura smirked confidently. Kakashi perched on a branch and pulled out his book. Sakura slipped her hand into her kunai pouch and Fuyumi heard the soft clinking of metal on metal. Naruto followed her lead and pulled two shruiken from his pouch. A moment later they were charging each other. Naruto summoned four shadow clones which Sakura easily dispatched with a few well-placed punches. Naruto growled in frustration but didn't let up as four more shadow clones appeared around him. Three ran forward, yelling as they charged the pinkette who smirked at their antics. One remained behind with Naruto, his hands swirling over one of Naruto's outstretched palms. Blue charka began to form a tight ball between their hands, whistling softly in the air. Wisps of chakra lashed out around its edges and Fuyumi knew this had to be one of Naruto's stronger attacks.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she finished off the last of the clones and noticed the swirling mass of chakra Naruto held. She glanced at his face for the briefest of moments before launching herself into the air. She slammed back down, fist first, and a wide crevice opened in the ground, causing Fuyumi's body to vibrate from the impact. Naruto swayed unsteadily, his last clone vanishing into smoke with a small _pop_ sound. He fell onto his back and the mass of chakra dissipated. Sakura was over him in seconds, her kunai poised just above his exposed throat, a grin on her face.

"Alright that's enough. Sakura wins that match. Naruto, try to remember how to use your chakra to stay balanced. We've gone over this a million times," Kakashi said tiredly as he gracefully landed beside them. He held out a hand to the young blonde and pulled him to his feet. Naruto scowled but nodded his assent.

Fuyumi stood, feeling the need to train after watching their match and walked over to the trio, "Naruto, care to try your luck with me?" Kakashi looked skeptical, unsure she should be sparring so soon after her release but she shot him a determined look that said she wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing. He recognized that look. It was the same one Naruto gave him when he wanted to do something and there was _no _way to stop him. So with a sigh and let them take their positions. Sakura stayed close by in case Fuyumi needed her assistance.

Naruto watched Fuyumi's movements carefully as she slipped into her fighting stance. His eyes clouded over with confusion as she slid one foot behind her body and the other stayed in place. She didn't even bend her knees. She stood tall and proud, her eyes critical as he reached into his kunai pouch. He didn't recognize that stance. It wasn't offensive and it wasn't defensive. So what was it? What was Fuyumi going to do standing like that? He summoned four shadow clones and surrounded her. She still didn't move from her position. Confused, he sent went of his clones straight for her. She didn't seem to move but the clone stumbled past her, caught off-balance by the lack of her body. Naruto could have sworn she was standing right where his clone hit not seconds before. Two clones and two failed attacks later, Naruto was thoroughly confused. None of his punches or hits or kunai were touching her and he couldn't figure out _why_.

He glanced at Sakura who seemed to be stifling a grin as she watched the events unfold. Kakashi was actually watching their match, no longer holding his book anymore. Obviously, they could see something he was missing. He summoned four more clones and slipped into the trees unnoticed. He climbed up one of the closest trees and perched on a branch overlooking the ring around Fuyumi. One of his clones attacked and again, missed. But this time Naruto caught the faintest glimpse of _something_. A slight blur in Fuyumi's figure. As if she was moving too fast for the eye to see. A smudging around her edges. Huh. That was a new technique. Whatever it was.

He waited for the next clone to launch its attack before throwing himself from the tree and at Fuyumi. She didn't even glance his way. He grinned, this would be easy now that he knew her trick. He would be able to beat her and end this quickly. Just one good blow and she would be down. Just _one_. And then, he slammed face first into the hard earth and heard his clones poof into nonexistence. He was flipped onto his back by a pair of strong hands and the cold bite of metal pressed against his throat. He looked into Fuyumi's bright eyes and saw her joy, along with the swirling violet deep beneath the emerald. Much like the red that lurked just below his sky colored eyes.

"Looks like I win," she said before releasing him and hauling him to his feet. She slipped her kunai back into the pouch at her waist and gave Kakashi a triumphant smile. He came over clapping and chuckling. Sakura soon joined them as well, patting Fuyumi on the shoulder with a broad grin.

"What the hell was _that_ technique?" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head where he could already feel a small bruise forming. Fuyumi was _strong_.

"Something I picked up during my travels with my sister. It's not complete unless Fumino does it with me but I thought it would work out alright in this situation. I can't always rely on my sister after all," Fuyumi shrugged, brushing it off like it was nothing.

"You and your sister use that technique? Together?" Kakashi asked with a quizzical look at the young ninja.

She nodded, "Yeah. We've always been stronger when we perform our jutsu together. Especially genjutsu. Our parents always believed it was because we both harbored wolf demons inside us and because we're twins. We've had a strong connection since birth. Sometimes, I can almost _feel_ Fumino inside me. Like her emotions are bleeding over into mine."

"Can you use the connection to find her?" Sakura questioned, her head tilted to the side in thought.

"No. I tried it right after she was taken but it was like someone was blocking me or something. I couldn't get through. There was only static. It was like a part of me was burned away. I could feel…it…but…" Naruto watched as Fuyumi's eyes began to slide shut, paling in the afternoon light, as she fell toward the ground. He frantically reached out and grabbed her before her face could smash into the ground. Slowly, he lowered her onto her back. Sakura fell to her knees beside her.

"Sakura, what's wrong with Yumi-chan?" Naruto asked frantically, praying for those emerald eyes to open once more.

Sakura was silent for a moment, her hands glowing green right over Fuyumi's chest before she le tout a relieved sigh, "She's fine. Just sleeping. Probably because of that jutsu she used. It probably took a lot of chakra. She should be fine in an hour or two."

"What was that jutsu? It was so strange. She looked almost blurry, smudged," Naruto turned to Kakashi with a million questions in his eyes.

"It was genjutsu. She was blurred to you because she was tricking your senses, making you think she was in one spot when really she was somewhere else. Normally, it's a very basic move but when there are four of you she must trick, alone, it takes a toll on the body. I don't think it would knock her out normally but she's still exhausted from her ordeal with the Akatsuki," Sakura told him, moving her hands back to her side.

Kakashi slipped his arms under Fuyumi's sleeping frame and moved her to the shade, propping her gently against a thick trunk. She murmured something he couldn't understand and her eyes twitched before her face smoothed out once more and she slipped back into a deep sleep. He turned back to his pupils and caught the guilty look on Naruto's face. _Shouldn't have used clones_, the words were clear in his eyes as he watched Fuyumi. Kakashi sighed.

"It's not your fault Naruto. She chose to spar with you and use that technique even though you summoned up your clones. You can't make her change her mind and use the techniques that are safest for her," Kakashi told his blonde pupil gently. Even after so many years, Naruto was still very young. He could wield tremendous power and call forth impossible techniques, but he still couldn't handle causing someone else pain. No matter how accidental it was. No matter how impossible it would be for him to save said person.

Naruto looked up at him with hopeful eyes before glancing back at Fuyumi, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded.

Sakura smiled, "Come on Naruto. We can spar again. Maybe I'll even let you win this time."

That put a smile back on the hyperactive blonde's face as he bounced to his feet, "Let me? Ha! I'll win without your help! I'm going to become Hokage after all!"


End file.
